I hate Gay!
by BunnyJungie
Summary: [Sequel UPDATE] Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook ... Aku sangat membencinya tapi kenapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung Vkook/TaeKook, NamJin, YoonMin, HopeZi and Other
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Autor : IsTiaraKookie  
Cast : Vkook and other couple of BTS  
Genre : Hurt, Romance, Friendship, Brothership  
Summary : Aku tau ini tak normal hyung – Jeon Jungkook .. Aku sungguh membencinya tapi kenapa hatiku tak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

Listen! This is a story about boy x boy !

Happy Reading...

Jungkook POV

"Hyung, aku ... aku mencintaimu." Aku berucap lirih pada sosok laki-laki di hadapanku itu. Aku menatapnya sendu, saat ia mulai membalas tatapanku dengan mata tajamnya yang memincing. Aku mohon jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan tajam itu hyung, itu begitu menyakitkan. Kemana tatapan lembut yang selalu kau berikan padaku? Kemana senyuman hangat yang selalu kau perlihatkan padaku? Hyung aku mohon berhenti menatapku seperti itu, aku takut. Jantungku terus saja berdegup sangat kencang, aku benar-benar takut dengan sebuah jawaban yang sudah jelas aku tau.  
"Jadi ... omong kosong macam apa ini tuan 'Jeon'?" tanyanya padaku penuh penekanan. Aku hanya mematung saat dia bertanya padaku, bukan karena aku tidak bisa menjawabnya hanya saja lidahku begitu sulit untuk kugerakkan. Aku menatap ke arah matanya, menatap mata hazelnya dengan begitu dalam mencari secercah harapan yang bisa aku dapat.  
"Hyung ... aku tau kau begitu benci pada makhluk semacamku. Tapi sungguh hyung ... aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Beribu kali aku sering menepis perasaan ini tapi aku malah semakin sering memikirkanmu, kau tau aku benar-benar prustasi dengan perasaan brengsek ini hyung. Hyung saranghae." Jelasku padanya. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku sekarang, terserah aku sudah tidak perduli lagi jika dia menganggap aku cengeng atau apapun. Ini begitu menyesakkan, hatiku seperti tertusuk beribu jarum. Tidak. Jangan hyung, jangan tatap aku dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu. Aku menunduk takut saat ia menatapku semakin tajam, hingga rasanya ia ingin membunuhku.  
"Baiklah, aku tidak masalah kau menyukaiku ..." Aku mendongkak menatapnya tidak percaya, dia tidak masalah aku menyukainya.  
"Hyu ..." dia memotong ucapanku  
"Tapi tolong jangan dekati aku lagi. Anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal, ini adalah hari terakhir kita saling mengenal! Jadi tolong jauhi aku." Hatiku mencelos begitu saja saat mendengar kalimat yang terucap begitu lancar dari bibirnya, air mataku semakin turun dan aku terisak begitu kencang saat sosok itu berlalu meninggalkan ku dengan penuh luka.  
"hyung hajima ... hyung jebal saranghae." Aku berteriak kenjang ke arahnya yang semakin jauh dari mataku, aku menjatuhkan lututku ke atas tanah. Aku sudah tidak dapat menahan semuanya, hatiku hancur. Aku memukul dadaku yang terasa begitu sesak. Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang tidak normal? Kenapa aku harus menyukai seorang laki-laki? Aku tahu saat ini memang sudah bukan hal aneh menemukan pasangan sesama jenis, tapi kenapa harus Kim Taehyung? Kenpa harus kepada orang yang jelas-jelas menentang adanya hubungan sesama jenis?

Jungkook POV end

Autor POV

Jungkook berjalan sangat pelan menuju apartemennya yang tidak begitu jauh dari taman tempatnya ia bertemu Taehyung. Hari semakin larut namun ia begitu malas berada di apartemennya, bukan apa-apa ia hanya takut di sana, di sana terlalu banyak kenangan ia dan Taehyung. Sudah dua tahun ia dan Taehyung tinggal bersama atau lebih tepatnya Jungkook mengajak Taehyung tinggal di apartemen mewahnya dengan alasan ia kesepian, tentu saja dengan alasan seperti itu ditambah wajah memelas yang Jungkook berikan membuat Taehyung luluh dan setuju.  
Brukk...  
Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara bantingan pintu masuk ke telinganya, ia mendongkak menatap ke arah depan lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu apartemennya yang dibanting kencang oleh seseorang. Di sana ada Taehyung sedang membawa dua koper yang ia yakin adalah baju dan barang Taehyung, namun ia masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya.  
"Aku akan pergi dari apartemenmu, terima kasih karena sudah menampungku selama ini ... Jungkook-sii." Ucap Taehyung begitu dingin. Lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan Jungkook yang terdiam mematung.

POV end

Taehyung POV

Aku menghela napas berat seraya membaringkan tubuhku yang begitu terasa lelah di kasur milik Namjoon hyung, setelah pergi dari apartemen Jungkook aku memang langsung datang ke sini tempat satu-satunya yang dapat aku datangi tanpa harus mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang masalahku saat ini. Aku menutup mataku mengingat lagi wajah laki-laki yang selama ini sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandungku, bagaimana wajah itu dipenuhi oleh bulir air mata luka yang aku berikan. Sungguh demi apapun aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatnya sehancur itu, emosiku begitu saja menguar tanpa bisa aku hentikan begitu mendengar pengakuan menjijikannya itu. Dia mencintaiku? Haha menjijikan.  
tap... tap... tap  
Aku membuka mataku saat aku mendengar suara seseorang melangkah ke arah kamarku, pasti Namjoon hyung. Pintu terbuka dan benar saja Namjoon hyung datang dengan sebuah nampan yang ia bawa.  
"Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang masalahmu dan alasan mengapa kau keluar dari apartemen Jungkook sekarang, tapi jika kau mau menceritakannya aku bersedia mendengarkan." Ucap Namjoon hyung padaku "Nah, sekarang kau makan sebelum kau sakit" lanjutnya. Ahh aku begitu suka dengan Namjoon hyung dia selalu mengerti keadaanku, tidak seperti Seok Jin hyung yang selalu bertanya ini dan itu. Aku tidak pernah salah untuk memilih tempan ini sebagai tempat pelarian. Dengan tanpa disuruh dua kali aku langsung saja menyambar soup ayam yang Namjoon hyung bawa, satu suap dua suap tiga suap rasanya tidak seperti buatan Jungkook. Kenapa disaat seperti ini harus mengingatnya lagi? Aku menaruh mangkuk itu di atas nampan lagi, aku mengacak rambutku kasar kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi rindu pada Bunny manis itu? Kenapa aku ingin melihat senyumannya yang selalu memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya? Ahhh brengsek ada apa denganku? Seharusnya aku melupakannya dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari manusia menjijikan sepertinya. Tapi mengapa hatiku begitu terasa sesak? Oh tuhan bahkan ini begitu terasa menyakitkan. Aku menunduk sendu, wajah penuh air mata itu lagi-lagi melintas di otakku. Kini rasa bersalah mulai memenuhi perasaanku.  
"Jungie-ah mianhae ... bogoshipo."

TBC

Oh ya ampun sorry yah kalo ceritanya aneh, demi apapun aku baru pertama kali bikin ff. Untuk next chapter mungkin aku bakal terusin kalau banyak yang minat, tapi kalo nggak yah nggak thanks yah buat yang mau baca ff abal-abal ini, so Jungie Wife's pamit dulu bye


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook and other couple of BTS (akan bertambah nanti)  
Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Brothership  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung –Jeon Jungkook ... Aku sungguh membencinya tapi kenapa hatiku tidak sejalan? –Kim Taehyung

Part 2

Happy Reading

Taehyung POV

Aku membuka mataku saat kurasa hari mulai pagi, aku melirik jam yang terletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidurku. Sudah pukul enam pagi, itu berarti aku harus bersiap-siap pergi menuju sekolah. Dengan berat hati aku melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah lima belas menit akhirnya aku selesai lalu pergi keluar kamar untuk sarapan dan setelahnya berangkat dengan Namjoon hyung. Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk kami sampai ke sekolah karena memang jarak antara apartemen Namjoon hyung dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.  
"Taetae! Namjoon hyung!" aku dan Namjoon hyung berbalik ke belakang saat sebuah suara yang begitu familiar memanggil kami, di sana ada Jimin dan Hoseok hyung yang berjalan cepat ke arah kami berdua.

"Oh ... chankama. Kemana Kookie, Tae?" Aku tersentak saat Jimin menanyakan laki-laki itu padaku, aku terdiam lalu melirik Namjoon hyung. Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, kulihat Jimin dan Heseok hyung mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatapku.

"YA! Kenapa melamun? Jimin bertanya di mana Jungkook, biasanya kalian berangkat bersama kan? Kenapa kau jadi bersama Namjoon?" Aku semakin bingung saat suara Hoseok hyung terdengar, aku menatap Namjoon hyung meminta tolong.

"Taehyung menginap di apartemenku Heseok-ah makanya dia berangkat bersamaku, untuk soal Jungkook mungkin dia masih di apartemennya. Kau tahu sendiri kan maknae itu sulit dibangunkan jika tidak ada Taehyung." Ucap Namjoon hyung. Aku semakin tersentak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Namjoon hyung ucapkan, aku baru ingat kalau Jungkook sangat sulit dibangunkan dan itu artinya ia akan semakin sulit jika bangun sendiri.

"ckck... Aku harus meneleponnya sebelum ia datang terlambat, sepuluh menit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Ujar Jimin pada Heseok hyung.  
"Sudahlah, ayo masuk." Ucap Namjoon hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

POV end 

Jungkook POV

Drrr...drrr...drrr

Aku terbangun saat getaran dari ponselku terus bergetar, aku benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Dengan masih memejamkan mata aku mengangkan panggilan itu dan aku semakin terkejut saat suara penelepon itu berteriak kencang.

"YA! JEON JUNGKOOK, KAU DI MANA? Jangan bilang kau baru bangun dari tidurmu. Cepat datang ke sekolah sebelum kau terlambat, lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. BODOH!" aku membulatkan mataku lalu melihat ke arah jam dan taraaa... jam menunjukkan jam 06:55 yang artinya aku hanya punya waktu lima menit untuk sampai ke sekolah.

"Argggghhh... Sial! Aku terlambat, kenapa Tae hyung tak membangunkanku? Aishh." Tanpa sadar aku mengumpat, dengan cepat aku berlari ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka dan menggosok gigi. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah bus yang hampir saja pergi meninggalkanku kalau saja aku tidak berlari cepat. Aku segera duduk di kursi bus yang berada paling belakang, aku memandang jalanan kota dari jedela bus. Hari ini begitu begitu berbeda, biasanya aku akan duduk bersama Tae hyung di dalam bus sambil bersenda gurau. Aku menghela napas mengingatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung" ujarku lirih. Tidak terasa air mataku menetes begitu saja. Oh tidak jangan lagi, jangan menangis Jeon Jungkook. Aku menghapus air mataku dengan kasar lalu berlari turun dari bus, aku semakin berlari kencang saat gerbang hampir saja tertutup.

TAP..

Aku berhasil masuk saat pintu gerbang sedikit lagi tertutup. Aku cepat-cepat berlari menuju kelas dan untung saja Park saem belum datang.

"Huftt.. hampir saja." ucapku

"Tumben kau terlambat Kookie?" tanya Bambam teman sebangkuku.

Skip 

POV end 

Author POV 

Kringg...

Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua murid Bangtan Art High School pun berhamburan keluar kelas tapi tidak dengan namja manis nan mengemaskan ini. Dia hanya duduk diam di bangkunya tanpa berniat pergi atau sekedar makan mengisi perutnya di kantin, itu sontak membuat teman sebangkunya mengerut heran. Tumben, karena biasanya setiap bel berbunyi dia akan segera berlari menuju kantin dan bergabung dengan ketujuh hyungnya itu.

"Jungkook-ah kau tidak ke kantin? Tanya Bambam. Jungkook manatap Bambam lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku ingin di sini saja. Jika kau mau ke kantin silahkan." Balas Jungkook.

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak ingin menitip sesuatu? Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Bambam lagi.

"Tidak terima kasih Bambam, aku tidak lapar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jika kau lapar hubungi saja aku oke" ujar Bambam  
pada Jungkook.  
Jungkook hanya menganguk dan setelahnya Bambam pergi berlalu. Sepeninggalan Bambam, Jungkook hanya melamun seraya menatap ke arah luar jedela kelasnya dengan sendu. Ia ingat biasanya setiap jam istirahat ia akan berkumpul dengan para hyungnya, setiap hari ia selalu bersama dengan hyung overprotektivnya Yoongi dan Jimin hyung, selalu bersama pertengkaran Hoseok dan Taehyung hyung, selalu bersama perhatian Seok jin dan Namjoon hyung. Sedangkan sekarang ia hanya diam sendirian di dalam kelas, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin ke sana namun mengingat ada Taehyung di sana ia mengurungkan niatnya ke kantin. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya ia berbali menatap ke depan kelas dan ia semakin terkejut dengan asal suara itu.

"Jungkookie, kenapa tidak ke kantin?" itu suara Jimin hyung. Mereka semua dengan cepat berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Jungkook, Jungkook semakin gugup saat matanya bertemu dengan mata tajam Taehyung.

"Aku hanya tidak lapar hyung." Balas Jungkook pada Jimin. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap para hyung karena ia tidak ingin mereka melihat mata bengkaknya akibat menangis semalaman, ia sedang kacau sekarang.

"Tidak bisa begitu, kau tetap harus makan Kookie. Hei kenapa kau menunduk seperti itu? Tatap mataku jika aku sedang bicara!" Ujar sebuah suara yang ternyata Yoongi. Karena tidak sabaran akhirnya Yoongi mengangkat dagu Jungkook agar menatapnya dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat mata indah itu membengkak dan hampir menangis.

"Jeon Jungkook! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi. Jungkook memalingkan bola matanya agar ia tidak menatap mata Yoongi hyungnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, aku tanya sekali lagi ada apa denganmu? Kau menagis?" bentak Yoongi

"Aku ... Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, ini hanya terkena debu jadi air mataku terus keluar." Jawab Jungkook dengan senyum yang begitu manis namun tetap terlihat memaksa.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong Kookie ..." jawab Seok jin "Tae ada apa dengan Jungkook?" lanjut Seok jin bertanya pada Taehyung. Jungkook semakin gugup saat Seok jin bertanya pada Taehyung, ia takut Taehyung akan menceritakan semuanya pada para hyungnya.

"Mana aku tahu hyung, aku kan menginap di rumah Namjoon hyung" jawab Taehyung dingin.  
Mereka semakin mengerutkan kening (kecuali Namjoon) saat Taehyung menjawab dengan nada yang begitu dingin bahkan dia terlihat begitu acuh pada kelinci kesayangannya itu, padahal mereka sangat tahu bahwa Taehyung begitu kalau Taehyung sangat amat menyanyangi Jungkook. Dulu saja ketika tengah malam Jungkook demam, saking paniknya ia rela berlari di tengah hujan deras hanya untuk membeli obat ke apotik yang jaraknya jauh dari apartemen. Bayangkan ia rela berlari padahal jelas-jelas ia memiliki sebuah mobil mewah, terlihat jelaskan kalau Taehyung begitu menyanyangi Jungkook.

"Kalian bertengkar?" kini giliran Hoseok yang bertanya. Kini semua mata menatap bergantian ke arah Jungkook dan Taehyung yang hanya diam, sangat terlihat jelas bahwa Jungkook sangat gugup sedangkan Taehyung diam tidak perduli.

"Jungkook-ah jawab aku!" desak Hoseok. Jungkook memejamkan matanya menghembuskan napas kasar, ia menatap sendu Hoseok dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Hyung ... aku ...

TBC

Hufftt... ceritanya makin aneh yah? Maklum deh baru petama kali soalnya :D. Oh yah jadinya aku bakal terusin ff ini meskipun responnya cuman sedikit karena aku pikir sayang juga kalau dibiarin, kebetulan juga karena aku Homeschooling alias jadi nggak banyak pekerjaan akhirya ku mutusin nerusin sekalian nyari kesibukan thanks yang udah kasih masukan tentang kesalahan ffnya aku ngerasa kebantu banget. Untuk next chapter akan segera di update.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : I Hate Gay  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook and other couple of BTS (bisa bertambah sewaktu-waktu)  
Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Brothership  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook ... Aku sungguh membencinya tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

Part 3

"Hyung ... aku ... aku ...

KRINGG!

Belum sempat Jungkook menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi, sontak hal itu membuat Jungkook bernapas lega karena bisa sedikit menghindari pembahasan ini. Karena jujur saja ia belum siap menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya terjadi apalagi ini tentang perasaannya, ia takut para hyungnya ikut membencinya seperti Taehyung sekarang. Dengan senyum manis ia menyuruh para hyungnya untuk segera masuk kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Hyungdeul lebih baik kalian segera pergi ke kelas masing-masing, pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Titah Jungkook.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kami pergi. Kalian memang lolos kali ini, tapi aku akan tetap mencari tahu masalah kalian nanti." Ucap Yoongi seraya menatap Jungkook juga Taehyung bergantian lalu pergi bersama yang lainnya ke kelas.

"Hahhh ... untung saja." Gumam Jungkook

"Apa yang untung saja?" tiba-tiba Bambam datang dan bertanya pada Jungkook yang hampir saja membuat Jungkook terjungkal kebelakang saking terkejutnya.

"YA! Aku terkejut pabo!" teriak Jungkook kesal. Ia menatap Bambam kesal seraya memajukan bibirnya dan tangan yang ia lipat di dada, Yang mana lebih terlihat sedang merajuk oleh Bambam. Bukannya merasa bersalah Bambam malah bersorak gemas melihat Jungkook yang marah, karena demi apapun Jungkook yang seperti ini itu sangat jarang bahkan mungkin yang dapat melihat sisi imutnya ini hanya dia dan ke enam hyungnya.

"Aigoo! Jungkookie neomu kyeopta!" sorak Bambam gemas seraya mencubit pipi gembil Jungkook yang membuat sang pemilik pipi meringis sakit dan mengelus pipi yang berubah merah itu.

"Ishh ... Appoyo Bammie!" rengek Jungkook pada Bambam seraya mengembungkan pipi gembilnya yang menambah pekikkan gemas dari teman-teman di kelasnya yang melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua.

POV end

Taehyung POV

"Brengsek!" aku menatap kesal ke arah bocah menjijikan itu dari jedela depan kelasnya, aku memang sengaja menyuruh para hyungku untuk terlebih dahulu ke kelas karena aku memang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan bocah itu. Namun belum sempat aku kembali masuk ke kelasnya aku malah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan menjijikan yang membuatku kesal setengah mati. Apa maksud bocah itu sebenarnya? Bertingkah mengemaskan di hadapan teman satu kelasnya, oh tuhan Jeon Jungkook berhenti membuat semua orang memekik gemas padamu. Berhenti sekarang juga, aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan emosi yang begitu meledak-ledak di hatiku. Fuck Jeon Jungkook wajah mengmaskanmu hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya, aku semakin emosi saat tangan sialan teman Thailandnya mencubit pipi putih nan gembil Jungkook dan apa itu? Dia, Jeon Jungkook yang dingin pada siapapun sekarang sedang bertingkah manja pada namja jelek itu? Sial.

"SHIT! Kim Taehyung ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Jangan bilang kau cemburu! Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau membencinya, ya tentu kau membencinya. Kau membenci Jeon Jungkook!" aku terus menyakinkan diriku bahwa aku benar-benar membencinya tapi sungguh kenapa ini begitu sesak? Kenapa hatiku selalu berdenyut nyeri? Kenapa aku marah saat dia bersikap manja pada orang lain? Ada apa denganku? Dengan perasaan gusar aku memutuskan pergi menuju kelas sebelum Jimin mencurigaiku. Aku menghela napas kasar memikirkan semuanya, ini benar-benar membuatku stres setengah mati. Jujur saja aku sungguh merindukan kelinci manis itu, aku juga rindu saat ia bersikap manja padaku tapi semuanya menguap begitu saja karena egoku.

"Tae-ya kau kenapa?" tanya Jimin padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datarku agar dia tidak curiga denganku. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat aku hanya melengos duduk di belakangnya mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"ahhh ... aku tau! Kau pasti merindukan kelinci manismu kan?" ujarnya. 

"Aku? Merindukan siapa? Jeon Jungkook maksudmu? Haha omong kosong macam apa itu? ... aku tertawa remeh padanya. _Sangat! Aku sangat merindukannya Jimin-ah."_ Lanjutku dalam hati. Dengan cepat aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas meja membiarkan Jimin yang bingung dengan sikapku.

SKIP

Taehyung POV end

Jimin POV

Aku menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya bahkan aku mengabaikan TV yang menyala. Aku masih memikirkan sikap Taehyung pada Jungkook tadi, begitu dingin dan seakan membencinya.

"Kau ini kenapa Jiminie? Daritadi hanya diam melamun hem?" aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah suara yang kusukai membuyarkanku dari lamunan, aku berbalik ke belakang saat sebuah tangan memeluk leherku dari belakang. Ah itu Yoongi hyung atau sosok yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Suga, dia hyung kesayanganku sekaligus juga kekasihku selama satu tahun ini. Aku memang tidak memberi tahu siapapun tentang hubungan kami kecuali Namjoon hyung dan Seok jin hyung, karena mereka kebetulan memergoki kami saat itu ketika kami sedang berciuman di atap sekolah dan kebetulan juga mereka sama seperti kami sepasang kekasih dan juga pasangan gay. Bukannya kami berempat tidak mau memberitahu mereka hanya saja kami tidak mau merusak hubungan persahabatan kami yang sudah terjalin sangat lama, apalagi kami semua tahu bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis jadi kami memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tahu Hoseok hyung, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam? Ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanya Suga hyung padaku tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menciumi leher dan tengkukku.

"Ani ... aku hanya masih memikirkan masalah Jungkook dan alien menyebalkan itu." Jawabku. Setelah mendengar jawabanku, aku lihat Suga hyung hanya menghela napasnya pelan lalu berjalan duduk di sampingku.

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, lihat wajahmu jadi jelek ketika mengerutkan kening begitu." Ucap Suga hyung membuat aku mendelik sebal mendengarnya.

"Hyungie~ aku serius, aku mengkhawatirkan mereka." Rengekku seraya mengembungkan pipiku karena sebal, aku kan serius kenapa dia malah meledekku.

"Aigoo~ Jiminie baby jangan menggodaku begitu! Aku jadi ingin memakanmu sekarang!" ucap Suga hyung dengan senyum manisnya yang begitu menyebalkan di mataku saat ini, aku semakin mendelik sebal padanya. Apa maksudnya ingin memakanku dasar menyebalkan.

"Heol~ memangnya aku permen yang bisa kau makan hyung." Aku mencibir sebal ke arahnya. Aku lihat Suga hyung terkekeh kecil di sampingku lalu menatapku begitu intens, sontak hal itu membuat wajahku terasa begitu panas dan dapat aku pastikan bahwa wajahku pasti merah bak kepiting rebus sekarang. Aku memejamkan mataku saat aku merasakan bibir manis Suga hyung mendarat di bibirku, rasanya begitu menyenangkan meskipun aku sudah berkali-kali melakukannya dengan Suga hyung. Semakin lama ciuman kami semakin panas, aku mencengkram kuat hoodie yang dipakai Suga hyung saat merasakan bibirku dilumat, dihisap dan digigit oleh Suga hyung.

"Eunghh~" desahanku lolos begitu saja saat Suga hyung memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku mengabsen setiap inci cela di mulutku, lalu mengajakku berperang lidah. Aku memukul dadanya saat aku mulai kehabisan napas, Suga hyung melepaskan ciumannya lalu menghapus lelehan saliva yang terdapat di bibirku dan daguku.

"Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin." Ucap Suga hyung padaku dengan senyuman yang begitu aku suka. Aku menatap matanya lembut membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman termanis yang aku punya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yoongi hyung." Balasku lalu beringsut memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan seluruh wajahku di dadanya yang begitu nyaman dan hangat.

TBC

Hi! Bunny nih! Sorry yah kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Oh yah thanks banget yah yang udah rewiew ffnya. Aku juga makasih banget sama yang udah ngasih saran dan benerin kesalahan penulisan, itu ngebantu banget. So tunggu next chapternya yah, akan segera di update. Aku akan update setiap dua hari sekali. Oke thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopewoo and other.  
Genre : Hurt, Brothership, friendship  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook … Aku sungguh sangat membencinya tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

 **Bunny saranin di chap ini kalian bacanya sambil dengerin lagu BTS- hold mi tight. Biar ngefeel atau mungkin mewek kejer :D apalagi pas suara Jungkook muncul**

Part 4

Author POV

Jungkook berjalan pelan menuju bangku kosong di taman sekitar tepian Sungai Han, ia hanya memandang sendu ke arah anak sungai dari kota Seoul itu. Ia menutup matanya seraya menghela napas kasar, mengacak asal rambut hitamnya begitu kasar dan prustasi.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya lirih. Jungkook benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakana jika nanti kelima hyungnya bertanya tentang masalah ia dan Taehyung, belum ada satu hari saja mereka semua sudah bertanya ini itu apalagi jika berhari-hari atau bahkan seterusnya ia dan Taehyung masih bermasalah.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu masalah ini. Bagaimana jika mereka membenciku seperti 'dia'? " ujar Jungkook lagi dengan sedikit menekankan kata dia. Jungkook bangkit dari bangku taman dan mulai berjalan menyusuri sungai, angin malam yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut hitam dan seragam sekolah yang masih dipakainya terkibas kebelakang. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya, saat ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift apartemen tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan sedang berdiri menyandar pada dinding sebelah pintu masuk apartemennya.

"Hyung?" ujar Jungkook pelan saking pelannya bahkan mungkin jika ada angin bisa saja angin itu membawa suara pelannya. Ia menunduk tidak berani menatap hazel cokelat Taehyung.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Ujar Taehyung dingin bahkan ia hanya menatap ke arah depan seakan-akan ia akan mati jika menatap atau sekedar melirik Jungkook sedikit saja. Jungkook menghela napas pelan lalu mendongkak menatap Taehyung yang menatap lurus ke arah depan.

"Baiklah." Balasnya. Jungkook berjalan di belakang Taehyung yang berjalan ke arah taman tempatnya terakhir kali bertemu Taehyung.

Keduanya hanya diam dalam keheningan, Jungkook hanya berdiri diam di samping depan Taehyung. Ia melirik ke arah Taehyung yang sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan tempat yang biasanya mereka jadikan untuk sekedar menghabiskan waktu malam, Jungkook bergerak begitu gelisah karena jujur saja ia sungguh benci suasana sunyi seperti ini.

"Mulai besok … Jungkook mengalihkan padangannya ke arah Taehyung yang juga menatapnya, ia menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan perasaan gusar. … Tolong jangan muncul di hadapanku lagi." Lanjut Taehyung yang sukses membuat hati Jungkook begitu tertohok dan juga matanya terasa begitu panas.

"ahh yah satu lagi … jangan pernah beritahu masalah ini pada yang lainnya apalagi Suga hyung! Aku tidak ingin mereka menatap jijik padaku." ucap Taehyung lagi seraya bangkit dari ayunan lalu pergi begitu saja menghiraukan Jungkook yang mulai bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku hyung? Tanya Jungkook pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Taehyung hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya namun tetap membelakangi Jungkook.

"Ya, aku sangat membencimu. Bahkan rasanya aku benar-benar ingin kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Jadi … Taehyung menjeda ucapannya lalu berbalik menatap Jungkook dengan senyum meremehkan yang ia tunjukkan pada pria manis di hadapannya. … Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Amkae!" lanjut Taehyung lalu berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

Author POV end

Jungkook POV

"Sebegitu bencinya kau padaku hyung?" tanyaku pelan namun aku yakin Tae hyung masih bisa mendengarnya karena sekarang ia menghentikan langkahnya meskipun tidak berbalik ke arahku.

"Ya, aku sangat membencimu. Bahkan rasanya aku benar-benar ingin kau menghilang dari hadapanku. Jadi … Aku menatapnya saat ia mulai berbalik menatapku dengan senyum yang begitu aku benci. … Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Amkae." Lanjutnya tajam, dengan cepat sosok itu pergi berlalu meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan luka. Aku terisak kencang saat mengingat kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku, aku tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menyebut amkae yang berarti jalang padaku. Tubuhku jatuh merosot ke bawah karena lututku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhku, aku memukul-mukul dadaku yang begitu terasa sangat menyesakkan.

"Uhhkk … se hiks sak hiks seka hiks li hiks!"

Jungkook POV end

J-Hope POV

Aku melajukan motor sport hitam milikku menuju apartemen Jungkook, malam ini aku akan menumpang tidur di sana karena orangtuaku sedang mengurus bisnisnya yang di Jerman maka dari itu lebih baik aku menginap beberapa hari di sana daripada kesepian. Aku memarkirkan motorku lalu beranjak cepat menuju apartemen kelinci manis itu, aku segera menekan bel saat sudah sampai di depan apartemen Jungkook namun sudah berulang kali aku menekan bel kenapa tidak ada yang membukanya.

"aish kenapa lama sekali sih? Kemana sih kelinci manis itu?" ucapku kesal, aku sudah pegal berdiri di depan pintu begini. Aku menoleh ke arah lift yang terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok laki-laki yang sedari tadi aku tunggu, aku mengerutkan keninngku saat menyadari penampilannya yang begitu berantakan juga seragamnya yang kotor. Aku semakin kaget ketika melihat mata merah sembabnya juga jejak-jejak air mata di pipi mulusnya, kulihat Jungkook juga membulatkan matanya saat mata hitamnya bertubrukan dengan mataku.

"Kookie-ya kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis begini? siapa yang berani menganggumu?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku memekik kaget ketika dengan tiba-tiba Jungkook memelukku begitu erat isak tangisnya pun semakin kencang dan penuh akan luka. Aku merasa dadaku begitu sesak saat mendengar isakkan yang begitu memilukan dari mulut sepupu kecil kesayanganku ini, aku membelai lembut punggung rapuh miliknya dan membiarkan ia menangis di dadaku.

"Hyung hiks ap hiks po hiks … jeongmal appoyo hyung." Ucap Jungkook dengan suara bergetar. Aku semakin memeluknya erat mencoba sedikit membuatnya tenang. Aku mendorongnya pelan saat Jungkook mulai menghentikan sedikit isakkannya, dengan begitu pelan aku membelai pipinya menghapus setiap lelehan air mata yang masih meluncur indah dari mata bulatnya.

"Beritahu aku di mana yang terasa sakit Jungkook-ah?" tanyaku lirih seraya menatap tepat di mata hitamnya itu. Kulihat ia hanya menunduk lalu menyentuh dadanya dengan gerakan sangat pelan.

"Di sini hyung, di sini rasanya begitu sakit." Balasnya lirih. Aku kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukkanku, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatanku untuknya.

"Uljima Bunny-ah. Uljima ada hyung di sini" ujarku tepat di telinganya. Dengan segera aku mengajaknya masuk ke apartemen sebelum ada orang lain yang melihatnya menangis, aku menyuruhnya membersihkan diri dan pergi tidur setelahnya.

"Segera mandi dan tidurlah, hyung akan membangunkanmu jika makan malam sudah siap." Aku menatap punggu itu hingga ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu bercat cokelat di depan sana. Aku menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat makam malam, sejujurnya aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Jungkook namun melihatnya seperti itu aku rasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya.

 _Kim Taehyung_

Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas di kepalaku, aku yakin ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan anak meyebalkan itu. Apalagi mereka memang sedang dalam masalah kan? Aku semakin yakin bahwa anak itulah yang membuat Jungkook sehancur ini, tapi yang membuatku berpikir keras adalah inti permasalahannya apa? Bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar sehebat ini? Sedangkan yang aku tahu Taehyung tidak akan pernah tahan bertengkar lama-lama dengan Jungkook dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

"hufft … sudahlah nanti juga mereka akan menceritakannya."

J-Hope POV end

Author POV

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya J-hope segera pergi menuju kamar sepupu kelincinya untuk mengajaknya makan, ia membuka pelan pintu kamar Jungkook dan dapat ia lihat sepupunya itu sedang tertidur di ranjangnya. Ia berjalan semakin masuk ke dalam kamar bercorak biru laut itu, menatap wajah lelah dan penuh luka pria manis itu. Saat hoseok akan menyentuh tubuh sepupunya, tiba-tiba pergerakannya terhenti dan ia diam mematung mendengar igauan Jungkook.

"Kajima … Tae hyung jebal kajima. Saranghae hiks hyung jebal hiks saranghae." Igau Jungkook sambil terisak pelan air matanya pun kembali meluncur meski ia dalam keadaan tidur. Hoseok mengerti sekarang mengapa Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa bertengkar sehebat ini bahkan sampai Taehyung pergi dari apartemen Jungkook.

"Jadi … karena ini Jungkook-ah?" gumam Hoseok lirih seraya menatap tubuh yang sedang berbaring itu. Hoseok tahu betul kalau Taehyung benar-benar benci dengan makhluk sejenis ia maupun Jungkook, pantas saja tadi Taehyung begitu acuh dan emosi setiap di tanya tentang masalah Jungkook.

"Ini akan sulit Bunny-ah. Jaljayo." Gumam Hoseok. Ia mengecup kening Jungkook sayang lalu pergi keluar kamar mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Jungkook makan malam bersamanya, lagipula ia tidak cukup tega membangunkan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat lelah.

POV end

Taehyung POV

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dengan tanganku yang kujadikan bantal seraya memandang langit malam di atap gedung apartemen Namjoon hyung sendirian, aku memejamkan mataku untuk sekedar menhilangkan rasa lelah yang begitu terasa di tubuhku. Aku igat betul kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu antara aku dengan dia, aku menyentuh pelan dadaku kenapa rasanya begitu kosong? Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Kenapa rasanya begitu tidak nyaman? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begini.

"hahhh … kau sudah membuat keputusan yang benar Kim Taehyung." Gumamku pelan seraya membuka kedua mataku. Ya aku sudah membuat keputusan yang benar dengan menyuruh anak itu menjauh dariku, aku tidak mau semua orang mencapku sebagai pria menjijikkan seperti mereka yang tidak normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini tuan Kim?" aku menoleh ke samping saat suara lembut yang menyapa gendang telingaku itu Yoongi hyung. Aku menatapnya bingung mengapa bisa ia di sini malam-malam begini.

"Namjoon yang memberitahuku kau di sini." ujar Yoongi hyung tiba-tiba.

"Kau belum menjawabku, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya lagi. Aku menghela napas lalu bangkit dari tidurku dan menatap beberapa bintang di langit.

"Hanya mencari udara sejuk. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa di sini hyung?"

"Mencarimu." Aku mengerutkan keningku menatap Suga hyung yang berada di samping kananku, untuk apa dia mencariku tumben sekali atau jangan-jangan dia mau bertanya tentang aku dan dia.

"Mencariku? Untuk apa? Kau merindukanku hyung? Tanyaku sedikit mengodanya.

"Cih! Aku? Merindukanmu? Ck. Never!" balasnya dengan begitu jutek. Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang begitu sarkas dasar suga hyung selalu saja galak. Aku menghentikan tawaku saat Suga hyung menatapku tajam seperti berisyarat bahwa ia serius dan tolong jangan bercanda.

"Soal Jung …"

"Jika kau hanya mau menanyakan soal aku dan dia, aku tak akan menjawabnya hyung." Aku langsung memotong ucapan Suga hyung cepat lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Suga hyung yang terdiam di sana sendirian. Kenapa semua orang begitu ingin tahu masalahku? Ck mereka terlalu banyak mencampuri kehidupanku. Lebih baik sekarang aku lupakan semuanya, lupakan kalau aku pernah mengenal seorang Jeon Jungkook di hidupku cukup hanya lupakan itu mulai sekarang.

Taehyung POV end

Jungkook POV

Aku membuka kelopak mataku saat sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela mengusik tidurku, aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke rentinaku. Aku berbalik ke arah jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden sepertinya aku lupa menutupnya semalam, aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin, mengerikan itulah kata yang pantas aku gambarkan untukku sekarang mata sembab, lingkaran hitam yang begitu tercetak jelas, dan jangan lupa dengan rambutku yang begitu berantakan. Ingatanku kembali melayang kepada kejadian semalam antara ia dan pria itu, sekarang aku sadar dengan apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan pria itu.

"Aku harus melupakan Kim Taehyung. Kau harus melupakan Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook!" gumamku pelan. Aku harus bisa melupakannya harus, aku sudah memutuskan segalanya aku harus menuruti kemauannya untuk menjauh dan enyah dari hadapan pria itu. Aku yakin aku bisa melakukannya, sudah cukup untuk terus terpuruk seperti ini aku harus bisa membuktikan padanya kalau aku bisa menjadi normal. Dan membuktikan padanya kalau aku bukan makhluk menjijikan seperti yang ia katakana, aku tersenyum pada bayanganku di dalam cermin sekedar memberiku semangat juga keyakinan.

"Aku harus pergi ke sana dan mengubah semuanya, mengubah Jeon Jungkook yang menjijikan menjadi yang baru. Menghapus Kim Taehyung dan menghapus semuanya." Ujarku semangat. Dengan cepat aku membersihkan diriku lalu bersiap pergi sebuah tempat yang akan mengubahku, aku mengedarkan padanganku keseluruh penjuru apartemen mencari sosok kakak sepupuku itu.

"Kemana Hopie hyung" aku melangkah menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di samping kamarku, membuka pintu itu pelan mencoba menemukan Hoseok hyung di sana dan benar saja dia masih bergelut dengan selimutnya disana lebih tepatnya kasur milik pria itu. Aku semakin masuk ke kamar itu dan semakin masuk pula aroma manis Tae hyung yang masih menguar di sini.

"Hopie hyung palli ireona!" ucapku dengan menguncangkan tubuhnya agar terbangun, ia mulai membuka matanya pelan lalu mengumam ke arahku.

"Waeyo Kookie-ya?" tanyanya padaku dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka, aku tersenyum lebar padanya lalu membicarakan rencanaku padanya. Hoseok hyung hanya mengangguk mengerti saat aku menceritan semuanya kecuali tentang aku dan dia tentunya.

"Kau harus janji tidak akan memberi tahu siapapun hyung!" pintaku padanya. Aku lihat Hopie hyung tersenyum padaku lalu mengangguk yakin. Aku bersorak senang lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Gomawo hyung, aku menyanyangimu sangat." Ia hanya membalas pelukanku. Aku segera menyuruhnya bersiap-siap karena sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat ke tempat itu dengan diantar olehnya.

Jungkook POV end

Author POV

Pagi ini Namjoon, Seok jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin dan Taehyung sedang duduk di tengah lapang basket sekolah, mereka semua sengaja datang pagi karena seorang Min Yoongi memaksa mereka ada yang mau dibicarakan katanya. Namun sudah hampir setengah jam mereka diam di sini Yoongi masih saja diam tak berbicara dan membuat Taehyung mati bosan.

"Hyung sebenarnya apa yang mau kau bicarakan? Cepatlah!" ucap Taehyung tak sabar. Jimin langsung menyikut lengan Taehyung pelan menyuruhnya untuk diam atau kau akan mati.

"Hoseok-ah?" Yoongi mulai mengeluarkan suaranya setelah lama terdiam. Merasa terpanggil Hoseok langsung menoleh dan menatap Yoongi bahkan kini semua mata pun tertuju pada Hoseok dan Yoongi bergantian.

"Sebenarnya di mana Jung …" belum sempat Yoongi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya tiba-tiba ada suara ribut dari arah parkiran. Mereka segera menoleh dan betapa kagetnya mereka melihat seorang laki-laki keluar dari sebuah mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah menyala yang membuat seluruh siswa menatap takjub. Jangan lupakan penampilan yang membuat seluruh siswa juga siswi memekik kagum, dengan rambut yang dicat merah tua begitu pas dengan kulit putihnya, satu kuping yang dihiasi tindik merah menampah kadar ketampanannya juga kemeja dengan dua kancing teratas yang ia biarkan terbuka lalu dasi yang dipasang longgar dan jas yang tidak dikancing tergantung begitu indah di tubuh tegapnya. Kakinya ia lapisi dengan sepatu Converse High hitam yang begitu pas pada kakinya, namun tidak lama terdengar teriakan kecewa saat sosok itu berlari ke pintu sebelah pengemudi dan keluar sosok wanita cantik yang mereka ketahui adalah siswi terpopuler di sekolah yang dikenal dengan nama Seulgi. Kelima orang di tengah lapang itu kecuali Hoseok yang tersenyum, menajamkan penglihatan mereka saat melihat kedua makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu berjalan ke arah mereka dengan bergandengan tangan. Bahkan siswa itu tersenyum senang saat Seulgi mengecup kilat bibinya, tiba-tiba Jimin memekik keras dan memandang teman-temannya saat sadar siapa siswa itu.

"Bukankah itu … Tidak mungkin dia … "

TBC

Hi! Bunny back!

Yuhuuu akhirnya selesai juga chap ini tinggal nunggu chap selanjutnya nih. Sorry yah kalo kurang greget ceritanya. Oke ditunggu yah untuk next chapternya. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopezi and other  
Genre : Hurt, Brothership, Friendship, Romance  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook … Aku sungguh membencinys tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

Part 5

"Tidak mungkin … bukankah itu …"

"Jeon Jungkook." Lanjut Suga lirih namun masih terdengar oleh kelima namja di dekatnya. Jungkook berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri menuju tengah lapang tempat di mana para hyungnya berkumpul, ia tersenyum ke arah lapang dengan lengan kiri yang terus mengenggam lengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Seulgi itu. Sesampainya di tempat keenam hyungnya ia langsung menyapa mereka dengan ceria tanpa memerdulikan tatapan bertanya sekaligus bingung para hyungnya itu.

"Annyeong hyungdeul." Sapanya begitu ceria

"Jungkook-ah?" panggil Jin seraya menatap Jungkook penuh tanya, Jungkook yang mengerti langsung saja menjelaskan seseorang yang dibawanya.

"Ahh aku hampir lupa, hyungdeul kenalkan ini Seulgi kekasihku." Ucapnya lalu memamerkan senyum kelincinya yang begitu manis. Mereka melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan ucapan yang baru saja mereka dengar dari laki-laki manis itu, mereka jelas tahu siapa Seulgi itu gadis popular di sekolah mereka juga gadis yang selama ini selalu mengejar-ngejar Jungkook. Dan setahu mereka Jungkook itu tidak pernah sekali pun menanggapi Seulgi justrus Jungkook terkesan tidak perduli dan acuh, lalu bagaimana bisa dengan tiba-tiba ia mengakui bahwa gadis itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Suga POV

Aku menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedang mengandeng lengan seorang gadis di hadapanku ini, apa maksudnya semua ini? Setelah menghilang selama tiga hari lamanya tanpa sedikit pun kabar sekarang ia malah muncul dengan santainya seakan tidak ada apapun, lalu apa itu rambut yang dicat merah keunguan, tindik yang terpasang cantik di kuping kanannya, dan penampilan yang berantakan. Aku akui dia terlihat tampan dengan penampilannya yang sekarang namun semuanya melanggar peraturan sekolah, sejak kapan dia seperti ini melanggar peraturan dan membawa seorang gadis.

"Jeon Jungkook! Kemana saja kau tiga hari ini?" tanyaku dingin. Aku hanya menatap lurus ke arahnya yang terkejut, aku mendengus sebal saat ia tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pergi ke Busan hyung untuk menghadiri acara perjodohanku dengan Seulgi. Maaf tidak mengabarkan pada kalian." Aku semakin geram mendengar ucapannya yang begitu enteng seakan semuanya adalah hal yang tidak begitu penting.

"Wahhhh chukkae Bunny-ya, kalian cocok sekali. Seharusnya kau bersama Seulgi saja dari dulu, kalian sangat cocok sungguh." Aku melangkah pergi saat mendengar suara Hoseok yang memberi selamat pada maknae itu, aku benar-benar marah bagaimana bisa ia mau saja dijodohkan dengan Seulgi yang jelas-jelas hanya mengincar hartanya. Aku tahu betul tabiat gadis itu. Aku menutup mataku saat merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk punggungku, lalu aku berbalik ke hadapannya aku melihat Jimin menatapku dengan raut khawatir. Aku memeluknya lagi karena hanya pelukannya yang bisa mengendalikan emosiku, rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat membuatku enggan melepaskannya .

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?" aku menunduk untuk membalas menatapnya lalu tersenyum.

"Hyung baik-baik saja. Waeyo?" tanyaku padanya yang kini mulai menaruh kepalanya ke dadaku.

"Kau membuatku takut tadi. Kau menyeramkan saat marah." Jawabnya pelan, aku mencium pucuk kepalanya lama aku jadi merasa bersalah karena membuatnya takut.

"Maafkan hyung ne, hyungie janji tidak akan membuatmu takut lagi." Ucapku padanya seraya mengecup keningnya lama.

POV end

Jungkook POV

Aku menatap datar ke arah Choi saem yang terus saja mengoceh panjang lebar tentang warna rambut dan juga tindik yang kupakai, aku tahu sekolah ini memang melarang muridnya untuk mewarnai rambut selain warna cokelat atau hitam. Oh ayolah aku suka warna rambutku yang sekarang dan lagi ini terlihat cocok denganku, lalu tindik ini juga keren jadi apa yang salah? Mereka semua terlalu kampungan. Setelah selesai diceramahi panjang lebar aku segera pergi menuju kelasku di lantai tiga, aku menatap malas ke arah para murid di koridor yang terus berbisik tentangku ataupun yang menatap kagum. Bukannya aku sombong atau apa hanya saja itu membuatku risih karena tatapan mereka, aku berjalan cepat menuju kursi di pojok paling belakang dekat kaca. Jam pelajar dimualai saat Park songsaenim datang ke kelasku, aku hanya menatap malas papan tulis di hadapanku itu. Lebih baik aku tidur daripada pusing melihat rumus-rumus yang tidak aku mengerti itu, semuanya yang berada di kelas menatap padaku saat aku bangkit dari kursiku yang menimbulkan bunyi itu.

"Ada masalah Tuan Jeon?" tanya Park saem padaku. Aku lihat Bambam menatap bingung ke arahku namun aku tidak menghiraukannya dan memutuskan pergi dari kelas begitu saja tanpa menjawab atau merespon Park saem yang begitu marah karena ulahku ini. Aku berjalan menuju atap untuk tidur di sana namun saat baru saja aku akan menutup mataku tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang begitu aku kenal menghentikanku.

"Jadi ada apa ini?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata Kim Taehyung.

"Apa maksudmu 'Sunbae' aku tak mengerti?" tanyaku padanya dengan menekankan kata sunbae padanya.

"Aku rasa kau mengerti Tuan Jeon!" jawabnya padaku begitu sarkas. Aku tersenyum ke arahnya lalu detik berikutnya aku menatap sinis tepat ke hazel cokelatnya.

"Apa perdulimu? Toh kau dan aku tak saling mengenalkan?" aku menatap wajahnya yang terkejut namun langsung ia tutupi dengan muka datar yang selalu ia berikan padaku selama seminggu ini. Dia berlalu begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti tepat di pintu menuju tangga keluar, ia berbalik menatapku dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Kau benar, kita memang seharusnya tak saling kenal kan. Maaf menggangumu … Jungkook-sii." Ucapnya padaku dan setelahnya ia benar-benar berlalu pergi dari atap.

POV end

Seok Jin POV

Sudah satu bulan waktu berlalu dan sudah selama itu juga Jungkook berubah. Sekarang ia selalu membolos, tak mengerjakan PR, berkelahi dan juga bermain dengan banyak wanita. Jungkook yang manis, baik, menggemaskan, dan rajin kini menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Hoseok yang memang tahu sejak awal tentang perubahan Jungkook pun kini ikut kecewa dengan sepupu kelincinya itu, ia tidak pernah berpikir Jungkook akan berubah sejauh ini. Bahkan kini Jungkook sudah tidak pernah berkumpul dengan ia dan juga yang lain, Suga, Hoseok, Namjoon, ia sendiri, dan Jimin hanya dapat menatap kecewa pada maknae itu saat kami berpapasan atau hanya sekedar mendengar gosip anak itu. Taehyung? jangan tanya anak itu ia sendiri bingung dengan sikap anak itu yang begitu acuh dan tak perduli, Seok Jin menatap sendu pada laki-laki yang duduk di kursi kantin beberapa meter di depannya. Laki-laki itu sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita yang ia tahu bernama Joy, mereka begitu asik dan romantis saling menyuapi dan tertawa lepas seakan tak ada yang memerhatikan. Jadi sekarang Joy? Jeon Jungkook kau benar-benar bejat setelah kemarin kau memutuskan Seulgi dan Yuju begitu saja setelah bermain dengan mereka, dan sekarang kau malah bermesraan dengan gadis lain lagi.

"Jangan dilihat terus jika akhirnya kau kecewa Jinnie hyung." Aku menoleh ke arah Namjoon saat suaranya terdengar di telingaku. Saat ini aku sedang makan bersama Namjoon, Hoseok, Taehyung dan pasangan Yoonmin.

"Aku hanya merindukan anak itu Namjoonie." Ucapku pelan. Kini semua mata tertuju padaku kecuali Taehyung tentunya. Aku membuang napas kasar lalu menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook berubah setelah kalian bertengkar." Ia menatap kubingung

"Lalu? Hyung mau menuduhku kalau aku yang membuatnya berubah begitu?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

"Bukan begitu Tae, hyung hanya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya masalah kalian? Sampai jadi sebesar ini?" jelasku padanya.

"Terserah, aku sudah tidak perduli tentangnya lagi. Jadi jangan tanya atau membicarakan bocah itu denganku." Balasnya seraya pergi dari kantin begitu saja.

POV end

Taehyung POV

Aku menatap sendu ke arah sepasang kekasih di kursi kantin yang letaknya beberapa meter di belakangku, aku dapat melihat betapa mesranya mereka di sana. Saling menyuapi yang diselingi canda tawa. Aku merindukan saat-saat seperti itu dengannya, andai saja ia tidak bersikap kasar waktu itu ia yakin semuanya aka baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Jangan dilihat jika akhirnya kau kecewa Jinnie hyung." Aku melirik ke arah Jin hyung sekilas saat suara Namjoon hyung terdengar.

"Aku hanya merindukan anak itu Namjoonie." Balas Jin hyung. Namun tiba-tiba Jin hyung menatapku tajam yang membuatku sedikit bingung tapi saat mendengar ucapannya aku mengerti dan merasa marah.

"Taehyung-ah, Jungkook berubah setelah kalian bertengkar." Ujarnya padaku.

"Lalu, hyung mau menuduhku kalau aku yang membuat Jungkook berubah begitu?" tanyaku emosi.

"Bukan begitu Tae, hyung hanya ingin tahu apa masalahmu. Sampai jadi sebesar ini."

"Terserah, aku tak perduli pada anak itu. Jadi jangan bertanya atau membicarakan bocah itu denganku." Ucapku lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka di kantin. Saat aku berjalan melewati mejanya aku melihat ia menatapku heran namun aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamku lalu pergi dari kantin.

SKIP

Bel sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu namun aku sangat malas untuk sekedar melangkah pergi dari sini, setelah pergi dari kantin aku memang pergi ke taman yang berada tepat di samping lapang basket sekolah. Lagi, aku manatap mereka lagi. Kenapa rasanya begitu sesak? Kenapa rasanya begitu perih? Tuhan tolong hentikan ini, aku mohon ini begitu menyesakkan. Aku melihat dia bergandengan tangan dengan gadis yang berbeda, bukan Joy si gadis kaya itu kini ia sedang bersama dengan Wendy sahabat Iren mantan kekasihnya.

"Hiks…hiks…hiks…" tanpa sadar aku terisak saat melihat laki-laki itu mencium mesra gadisnya. Aku meremas keras dadaku yang begitu terasa berdenyut perih, jadi ini yang kau rasakan saat itu? Aku minta maaf Jungkook-ah, aku menyesal bersikap kasar padamu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jungkook-ah."ujarku lirih. Ya aku mencintainya sejak lama hanya saja aku tidak pernah menyadari perasaan ini, aku sadar sejak dua minggu yang lalu kalau aku juga mencintainya. Tapi semua sudah terlambat, dia membenciku sekarang. Dia berubah karenaku. Aku tersentak kaget saat ada sepasang tangan lembut memelukku erat, aku semakin terisak kencang saat mendengar suara orang itu.

"Menangislah Taehyung-ah." Ucap Suga tetap memeluk erat Taehyung.

"Hyung aku mencintainya … aku mencintainya hyung." Rancauku. Suga hyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku seiring dengan tangisanku yang semakin keras. Setelah puas menangis akhirnya aku berhenti dan melepaskan pelukan Suga hyung dari tubuhku, aku menatap kelima hyungku yang juga ada di sana bersamaku dengan sendu.

"Mau bercerita?" tanya Namjoon hyung padaku seraya duduk manis di sebelahku yang diikuti oleh yang lain. Aku menghela napas pelan meyakinkan diriku bahwa inilah saat aku memberi tahu mereka yang sebenarnya juga tentang orientasi sexku yang tidak normal.

"Satu bulan yang lalu di taman dekat apartemen … Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku begitu marah saat mendengar kenyataan itu, aku menghinanya begitu kasar. Aku juga berteriak kencang padanya bahwa aku benci pada mahkluk sepertinya, penyuka sesame jenis." Terangku pada mereka. Aku kembali menerawang pada kejadian satu bulan lalu ketika Jungkook menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

"Lalu aku memutuskan keluar dari apartemennya karena aku jijik padanya. Hyung bahkan aku menyuruhnya menjauh dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Lebih dari itu hyung, aku … aku … aku juga menyebutnya jalang saat itu. Aku masih ingat betul hyung wajah terluka juga kecewanya hyung. Aku menyesal melakukan itu padanya." Air mataku kembali turun begitu deras.

"Taehyung-ah … Aku menoleh pada Hoseok hyung saat ia menyebut namaku, ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kecewa… Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar marah hingga rasanya ingin membunuh siapapun orang yang membuat sepupu kecilku itu menangis sehancur itu di hadapanku saat itu." Lanjut Hoseok hyung. Aku hanya terdiam saat mendengar tiap untaian kata yang Hoseok hyung katakana padaku, aku sadar aku memang pantas ia bunuh karena melukai sepupu kesayangannya itu. Hoseok hyung menatapku sendu lalu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, dia menangis begitu hancur. Mata indah yang selalu bersinar itu berubah redup dan penuh luka, bahkan ketika ia tertidur pun tangisnya masih ada. Yang makin membuat aku terluka itu namamu." Aku menatap bingung pada Hoseok hyung begitu pun yang lain saat mendengar kata terakhirnya.

"Dia masih menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya. Hatiku teremas saat mendengar kalimat yang ia ucapkan, aku ingat jelas wajah itu ketika mengucapkan bahwa ia begitu mencintaimu dalam tidurnya. Kecewa, luka, rindu, lelah semuanya menjadi satu." Ujar Hoseok hyung. Aku semakin menyesal mendengar semua cerita itu dari Hoseok hyung, sejahat itu ternyata aku padanya.

"Maafkan aku Hoseok hyung." Ucapku padanya seraya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku meraskan tangannya mengusak pelan surai cokelatku.

"Taehyungie?" panggil Jin hyung. Aku mengangkat kepalaku menatap mereka semua yang tersenyum padaku.

"Ne?"

"Kau harus tahu … sebernarnya … "

TBC

Wahhh akhirnya selesai juga chap ini, ngersa nggak sih makin kesini makin ngebosenin ceritanya? Maaf yah kalo ngebosenin. Oh yah aku mau bilang makasih sama yang udah support aku buat terus lanjutin ff ini. Aku seneng biarpun cumin sedikit yang baca thanks banget yah kalian semua Muachhhh

Tunggu yah next chapternya!


	6. Chapter 6

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopezi and other  
Genre : Hurt, Brothership, Friendship  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook … Aku sungguh sangat membencinya tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

Part 6

Author POV

"Taehyungie?"

"Ne?"

"Kau harus tahu … sebenarnya …" ucap Jin seraya menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Seok Jin dan yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa hyung?" tanyanya pada Seok Jin.

"Kau, aku, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Jimin sama." Terang Jin pada Taehyung yang mana malah membuat Taehyung semakin mengerjap bingung ke arah mereka. Yoongi tersenyum pada Taehyung lalu menepuk pelan bahu namja itu pelan seraya berkata.

"Nanti malam, datanglah ke apartemenku dan Jimin. Kau akan tahun semuanya ." titah Yoongi yang di angguki oleh keempat namja lainnya kecuali Hoseok.

"Hyung boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Tanya Hoseok hati-hati. Kini semuanya beralih menatap Hoseok bingung.

"Tentu saja hyung, kau juga kan sahabat kami. Datanglah" ucap Jimin pada Hoseok dengan senyum yang menampilkan eyes smile cantiknya yang mana malah membuat Yoongi menatap gemas ke arahnya.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah semakin sore." Ajak Namjoon pada yang lainnya.

SKIP

Tepat pukul delapan malam Taehyung bersama Namjoon pergi menuju apartemen Yoongi dan Jimin tidak lupa juga menjemput kekasih Namjoon atau pria cantik penyuka pink bernama Kim Seok Jin di apartemennya, awalnya Taehyung sempat bingung karena saat sampai di kediaman hyung tertuanya itu tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluk hyungnya tertuanya itu dengan manja. Namun Taehyung hanya diam membiarkannya karena mungkin itu memang hal biasa untuk mereka meskipun sangat terlihat kurang wajar. Sesampainya di apartemen Yoongi dan Jimin ia bisa melihat sudah ada Hoseok di sana namun tiba-tiba ia berubah murung dan membuat para hyungnya dan Jimin menatap bingung.

"Waeyo Taehyungie?" tanya Jimin khawatir. Taehyung hanya menggeleng ke arah Jimin lalu duduk di samping Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah, kenapa kau sendiri? Kau bilang kau mau mengenalkan seseorang pada kami?" tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang tenang saja." Balasnya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar TV di depannya.

Author POV end

Namjoon POV

Aku menatap laki-laki tampan dengan surai cokelat itu sendu, wajah yang biasanya menampilkan senyum bodoh itu kini berubah menjadi murung dan penuh dengan raut kesedihan. Aku memang kecewa dengan sikapnya pada Jungkook tapi mau bagaimana pun dia tetap seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagi adik kadungku sendiri, aku ingin marah padanya sangat ingin marah namun itu percuma karena marah padanya sama saja aku membaung-buang tenagaku. Aku membuang napas berat lalu bangkit menuju dapur untuk menemui kekasihku dan juga sahabat tercintanya Yonggi hyung.

"Jinnie hyung?" panggilku seraya memeluknya yang sedang memotong buah itu dari belakang.

"Ada apa Namjoonie?" balasnya. Aku memejamkan mataku menyenderkan kepalaku pada punggungya.

"Kau yakin akan memberitahu Taehyung?" tanyaku. Jujur saja aku belum yakin untuk memberitahu semuanya apalagi di sini ada Jung Hoseok yang belum tentu sama seperti kami penyuka sesame jenis

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Aku, Suga, dan Jimin sudah siap dengan konsekuensinya." Jawabnya dengan yakin

"Tapi Hoseok?" gumamku. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapku.

"Aku siap Namjon-ah." Balasnya seraya tersenyum padaku. Aku memeluknya erat, aku pikir ini memang saatnya untuk memberitahu segalanya kan?

Namjoon POV end

Taehyung POV

Aku melirik sekelilingku saat suasana di ruang tamu mendadak hening, aku jadi bertambah bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka beritahu padaku. Apa sangat serius sampai-sampai suasananya pun hening begini? apapun itu aku harus siap bukan? Aku menoleh pada Suga hyung saat ia akan memulai pembicaraan ini.

"ehem…" aku semakin menatap Suga hyung serius.

"Hoseok-ah Taehyung-ah, kalian harus berjanji pada kami setelah mendengar ini kalian tak akan marah." aku semakin penasaran saat tiba-tiba Suga hyung menghentikan ucapannya, sebenarnya kenapa dengan mereka berempat? Dan akhirnya aku dan Hoseok hyung hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"kalian kenapa hyung?" tanya Hoseok hyung

"Kami … aku, Namjoon adalah sepasang kekasih begitu pun Suga dan Jimin." Jelas Jin hyung pada kami berdua. Aku dan Hoseok hyung melebarkan mata terkejut mendengar pengakuan mereka, jadi selama ini mereka sepang kekasih?

"Kami minta maaf karena baru memberitahu kalian setelah hampir satu tahun kami menjalin hubungan. Jujur saja kami tak bermaksud, awalnya kami ingin memberitahu kalian tapi mengingat kalian normal apalagi Taehyung sangat membenci hubungan gay jadi kami memutuskan menutupinya dari kalian. Mianhe." Terang Namjoon hyung. Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, aku sungguh menyesal gara-gara sikapku mereka harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka demi aku.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku hyung! Sungguh aku tidak pernah masalah kalian gay atau apapun itu, kalian tetap sahabatku." ucap Hoseok hyung merajuk. Aku menatap satu persatu hyungku dengan pandangan penuh sesal.

"Hyung aku minta maaf. Karena aku kalian harus menyembunyikan hubungan kalian. Andai saja aku …" ucapanku terhenti karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi tangisku. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengusak pelan surai kecokelatan milikku.

"gwenchana Taehyung-ah, kami baik-baik saja." Ujar Jin hyung padaku. Tiba-tiba kegiatan kami terhenti saat bel apartemen Suga hyung berbunyi tanda adanya seseorang yang dating.

Taehyung POV end

J-Hope POV

Ting tong ting tong

Aku tersenyum saat suara bel apartemen Suga hyung berbunyi, itu pasti kekasih manisku yang datang. Ahkirnya dia datang juga setelah dua jam lamanya aku menunggu, ahh ini saatnya aku memberi kejutan pada kelima sahabatku ini. Haha ini pasti akan membuat mereka benar-benar terkejut apalagi Suga hyung.

"Siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Jimin. Ckck si bantet ini kepo sekali.

"Biarkan aku yang membukanya. Itu pasti seseorang yang akan aku kenalkan pada kalian." Ujarku pada mereka seraya berlari kearah pintu apartemen.

Cklek..

"Annyeong cutie-ya?" ujarku dengan riang. Aku lihat ia tersenyum begitu manis ke arahku ahh dan apa itu? Semburat merah di pipinya, ya tuhan manis sekali anak ini.

"An annyeong hyungie." Balasnya dengan menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Aigoo neomu kyeopta" aku memekik keras melihat dia yang malu-malu begitu manis dan cute. Aku segera menarik tangan putihnya masuk apartemen, aku sudah tidak sabar mengenalkan dia pada sahabatku di dalam.

"Kajja, Hyungie akan mengenalkan kau pada mereka."

Aku melangkah menuju tempat yang lain berkumpul, aku terus mengenggam erat lengan kekasih manisku itu. Sesampainya di ruang tamu semua orang menatap ke arahku juga seorang laki-laki yang berada di belakang punggungku.

"Hyung dia siapa?" tanya Jimin seraya menunjuk orang di belakangku. Aku menarik lembut sosok itu untuk membuatnya terlihat oleh sahabatku.

"Jung Hoseok apa maksudmu?" tanya Suga hyung padaku dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam. Haha sudah kuduga mereka khususnya suga hyung pasti terkejut hhihihi…

"Calm down hyung." Balasku padanya tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang calm down, cepat jelaskan!" betak Suga hyung. Aku semakin tersenyum lebar dan semakin mengeratkan gengamanku padanya.

"oke, kenalkan ini Min Woozi. Adik Suga hyung dan juga kekasihku." Terangku dengan masih mengandeng tangannya. Suga hyung menajamkan matanya dan sisanya menatapku terkejut.

"Jung J-hope kau…"

"Aku gay. Sama seperti kalian." Ucapku meneruskan ucapan Jin hyung.

"Daebak!" seru Jimin heboh. Aku hanya tersenyum menatap mereka.

"ckck… kenapa harus adikku yang mendapatka namja byuntae sepertimu!" Suga hyung berdecak kesal kearahku. Aku memutar bola mataku malas

"Heol~ seperti kau tidak byuntae hyung."

"Aku? Aku tidak sepertimu." Elaknya. Mwoya, memangnya aku tak tahu apa kalau dia pernah mencium Jimin dengan ganas di atap sekolah waktu itu. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hubungan mereka sejak dua bulan yang lalu namun aku hanya diam membiarkan mereka sendiri yang akan memberitahunya padaku.

"Apanya yang tidak byuntae jika kau selalu mencium bibir Jimin begitu ganas di atap sekolah." Cibirku. Kena kau hyung, lihatlah haha wajah mereka berdua ya ampun.

"Hahaha …. Hyung lihat wajahmu seperti kepiting rebus." aku dan juga yang lain tergelak melihat betapa merahnya wajah pasangan Yoonmin itu.

"DIAM KALIAN!" bentaknya pada kami.

Hoseok POV end

Jungkook POV

Aku terus menari meliukkan tubuhku di lantai club malam ini, aku sudah benar-benar mabuk sekarang. Membiarkan tubuhku disentuh oleh wanita-wanita jalang di sini, aku hanya ingin membiarkan otakku sedikit melupakan kejadian-kejadian memuakkan dihidupku. Hari semakin malam dan musik pun semakin mengema keras, orang-orang semakin banyak berdatangan memenuhi tempat menyenangkan ini. Aku berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempatku bermain dengan para wanita jalang, kududukkan tubuhku diantara dua wanita berdada besar juga sexy di samping kiri juga kananku. Dengan kondisi setengah sadar aku mencium bibir gadis di samping kiriku dengan ganas, tanganku yang bebas bergerak pindah menuju payudara besar gadis itu meremasnya juga sesekali memelintir putingnya yang masih tertutup bra juga baju. Aku pun membiarkan tangan jalang itu meraba dan menyentuh setiap inci tubuhku, aku melepaskan ciumanku saat napasku sesak. Aku menatap leher putih yang terekspos cantik di depanku tanpa perintah aku segera menjilat lalu mengigit kecil leher itu sehingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan di sana, aku terus melakukannya diberbagi tempat karena mendengar desahan wanita itu. Namun saat baru saja aku memasukkan lengan kiriku ke dalam celana dalamnya tiba-tiba aku menghentikan permainanku karena muak, dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan lagi lenganku lalu mengusir wanita itu pergi.

"Basah! Baru segitu saja kau sudah klimaks. Memuakkan! Pergi!" ujarku dengan sinis. Aku hanya membiarkan wanita itu saat ia mulai terisak karena ulahku, aku sudah tak perduli lagi dengan puluhan gadis yang menagis karena ulahku dalam satu bulan ini.

"Memuakkan semuanya. Fuck!" desahku prustasi. Aku segera bangkit untuk pulang ke apartemen, lebih baik aku pergi tidur sekarang karena kepalaku benar-benar pening karena terlalu banyak minum.

POV end

Author POV

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua malam namun Jungkook masih duduk tenang di dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran club, ia sudah tidak mampu menyetir mobilnya sendiri dengan keadaan mabuk berat meskipun tidak sepenuhnya. Dengan hanya kesadaran yang minim ia memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang untuk menjemputnya di sini, ia menekan asal nomor di kontak handphonenya tanpa tahu siapa yang ia hubungi.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung tolong jemput aku!" ucapnya penuh perintah.

"Yeoboseyo, Jungie-ah kau oke?" tanya seseorang disebrang sana dengan khawatir.

"Hyung palli jemput aku. Kepalaku pening, aku terlalu mabuk sekarang. Cepat jemput aku di club XXX" balasnya lagi.

"Kau mabuk?" belum sempat seseorang itu bicara Jungkook sudah mematika teleponnya begitu saja.

Tut..tut…

Sedangkan Taehyung yang menerima telepon dari Jungkook cepat-cepat berangkat pergi ke tempat di mana yang sudah Jungkook katakan, dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih, senang, menyesal, dan marah. Marah? Kenapa ia harus marah? Jelas saja ia marah karena ialah penyebab utama mengapa Jungkook jadi seperti ini. Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 20 menit akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Jungkook, ia segera memarkirkan mobil Ferrari hitamnya di tempat parkir club itu. Ia keluar dari mobil untuk mencari keberadaan mobil Jungkook, saat hazel cokelatnya menemukan mobil Lamborghini Aventador merah yang begitu ia kenal Taehyung segera berlari kecil menuju mobil itu. Namun sesuatu memaksanya berhenti dari larinya kala melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyesakkan, hingga rasanya tubunya begitu lemas dan hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Hatinya begitu hancur melebur melihat pemandangan itu, tanpa sadar lagi-lagi Kristal bening mengalir indah dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kau benar-benar menghukumku yah?" Gumamnya begitu lirih. Ia terus menatap sepasang manusia yang tengah berciuman mesra di depan mobil merah itu dengan pandangan penuh luka dan linangan air mata.

POV end

Taehyung POV

 _sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah_ _  
_ _ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae_ _  
_ _niga eopseumyeon nan andoel geot gata_ _  
_ _saranghaejwo saranghaejwo_ _  
_ _dasi nae pumeuro wajwo_

"Shit! Siapa sih yang tengah malam begini meneleponku?" Aku mendesah kesal saat ponsel putih milikku itu berdering keras membangunkanku dari tidur, segera aku meraba sekitar tempat tidurku untuk mencari keberadaan ponsel itu. Setelah menemukannya aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo, hyung tolong jemput aku." Aku mengerutkan alisku saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar berdengung di telingaku, segera aku membuka mata dan membaca siapa penelepon itu. Aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya saat nama Jungkookie tertera di layar ponselku, sergera aku menempelkan lagi ponselku ke kuping dan menjawab telponnya.

"Yoboseyo, Jungie kau oke?" tanyaku khawatir karena aku mendengar suaranya benar-benar terdengar aneh seperti orang yang sedang mabuk.

"Hyung palli jemput aku, kepalaku pening. Aku terlalu mabuk, cepat jemput aku di club XXX." Jawabnya begitu cepat. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja kudengar dari sebrang sana, Jungkook mabuk? Sejak kapan dia mabuk dan juga pergi ke club malam? Dadaku berdenyut nyeri saat sadar kalau semua ini adalah aku penyebabnya. Dengan terburu-buru aku segera berlari mengambil jaket, dompet dan juga kunci mobilku, aku menjalankan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi aku tidak inginsesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jungkook di sana. sesampainya aku segera memarkirkan mobilku di depan club lalu turun dan mencari di mana keberadaan mobil milik Jungkook, aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut tempat parkir saat aku menoleh ke arah kiri aku melihat mobil Lamborghini merah yang aku kenal milik Jungkook. Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya namun larianku terhenti saat mataku menangkap sepasang manusia tengah saling menautkan bibir mereka di depan mobil mereah itu, bahkan meski dalam penerangan yang minim aku masih dapat melihat tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh dada besar milik gadisnya. Aku menatap nanar pada sosok itu yang tak lain adalah Jeon Jungkook, seseorang yang memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Air mataku turun tanpa perintah menyaksikan pemandangan itu, jadi kau menyuruhku menjemputmu hanya untuk memperlihatkan ini Jeon Jungkook? Tega sekali!

"Kau benar-benar menghukumku yah?" aku bergumam lirih seray menundukkan kepalaku. Aku meremas dadaku yang begitu terasa memilukan, kenapa rasa sakitnya tak menghilang juga? Ya tuhan aku mohon hilangkan walaupun hanya sedikit saja.

"Pergi! Kau tidak memuaskan. Kubilang pergi!" aku mendongkak menatap pada tempat Jungkook berdiri saat suaranya terdengar di telingaku, aku menatapnya tak percaya saat melihat ia membuat gadis itu menangis dan lebih parahnya ia membentak gadis itu. Aku tidak pernah menyangka Jungkook yang lembut kini menjadi sosok yang begitu kasar dan bejat. Saat sudah melihat gadis itu pergi aku segera berlari menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang duduk di cap mobilnya, aku begitu gugup saat mata itu menatap tepat kea rah mataku. Jantungku berdetak begitu kencang saat ia tersenyum begitu manis di depanku, oh tuhan kenapa ia begitu tampan?

Bruk

Aku semakin salah tingkah saat Jungkook tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh begitu erat bahkan aku dapat mencium wangi cologne yang menguar dari tubuhnya, ia menaruh kepalanya ke ceruk leherku yang membuat aku bergidik karena napasnya yang menerpa leherku.

"Jungkook-ah" ucapku dengan nada bergetar menahan desahanku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku begitu intens yang semakin membuatku salah tingkah, ia tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hyung … "

TBC

Hihihi akhirnya update juga chapter enam. Aku mau bilang makasih sama yang udah baca dan setia nunggu ff ini. Aku janji bakal sering update, oh iya kalau misalkan chapter ini sedikit mengecewakan maaf yah? Dan satu lagi nih aku bakal jawab hal yang bikin kalian penasaran, jadi Kookie itu berubah bukan karena rencana dia sama para hyungdeul buat bikin Tae sadar tapi dia berubah karena emang keinginan hatinya sekaligus mau buktiin sama Tae kalau dia itu nggak seperti yang Tae bilang. Kalian ingetkan Tae pernah bilang apa sama Kookie? Nah karena hal itu yang bikin dia berubah jadi bad boy. Udah kan nggak penasaran lagi? Kalau gitu sekian dari Bunny. Bunny pamit undur diri dulu mau temenin Kookie mandi *eh salah maksudnya mau mandi.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author : BunnyJungie (Tiara Putri)  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopezi  
Genre : Hurt, Brothership, Friendship  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook … Aku sungguh sangat membencinya tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

Part 7

 **Happy Reading.**

"Jungkook-ah" ucapku dengan nada bergetar menahan desahanku. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku begitu intens yang semakin membuatku salah tingkah, ia tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu terlihat sangat lucu.

"Hyung … "

Author POV

"Hyung …" panggil Jungkook pada Taehyung seraya tersenyum manis pada pria dihadapannya. Taehyung menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung dan menatap lekat laki-laki yang dipanggilnya hyung itu.

"Aku …

Pluk

Taehyung mengerjabkan matanya saat merasakan kepala Jungkook tiba-tiba jatuh ke atas dadanya atau lebih tepat ke dalam pelukkannya, ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jungkook dan memanggil namja itu agar tersadar.

"Jungkook-ah? Hey Jeon Jungkook, bangunlah. Jeon Jungkook jangan bercanda!" seru Taehyung pada Jungkook. Ia menghela napas berat saat menyadari kalau Jungkook tidak main-main, namja ini benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri karena terlalu banyak minum. Dengan cepat Taehyung segara membopong tubuh berisi Jungkook menuju mobilnya, setelah dengan susah payah ia membawa tubuh Jungkook ia segera berlari kembali ke tempat mobil Jungkook terparkir untuk mengambil kunci mobil Jungkook di sana. selesainya Taehyung memutuskan membawa Jungkook ke apartemen milik Namjoon yang juga ia tinggali, ia tidak perduli jika Jungkook marah padanya ketika membuka matanya dan mendapati ia bersama dengannya yang terpenting ia benar-benar harus bicara dengan bocah itu secepatnya. Taehyung membawa Jungkook dengan tangan Jungkook di bahunya dan tangannya sendiri menahan pinggang laki-laki yang satu tahun dibawahnya itu.

Bruk

Taehyung membanting pintu apartemennya dengan mengunakan kakinya dan hal itu mengakibatkan sang pemilik apartemen terbagun karena kaget, Namjoon segera berlari keluar kamar untuk mengecek asal suara itu. Namjoon berseru panik saat melihat Jungkook tak sadarkan diri dalam bopongan Taehyung. Melihat Namjoon datang Taehyung segera meminta bantuan untuk membawa Jungkook ke kamarnya.

"hyung bantu aku palli!" ujarnya. Namjoon segera berjalan cepat dan mengambil lengan kanan Jungkook yang bebas ke atas bahunya.

"Tae-ya ada apa dengan Jungkook? Kenapa dia begini?" tanyanya penuh khawatir.

"Ia mabuk hyung." Jawab Taehyung seraya menatap sendu pada laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai itu. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Mabuk?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya mabuk, bahkan aku melihatnya hampir bercinta dengan seorang wanita di parkiran club." Jelas Taehyung dengan nada sedih yang begitu ketara. Namjoon memijat keningnya yang begitu terasa pening karena masalah antara kedua maknae kesayangannya itu. Namjoon benar-benar tidak habis pikir Jungkook bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini, ia sungguh kehilangan Jungkook dengan segala hal manisnya maknae itu.

"Ini semua salahku hyung. Andai saja aku menyadari perasaanku dari awal pasti semuanya tidak akan terjadi. Harusnya … harusnya aku …. " Taehyung terisak begitu pilu hingga menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai karena tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat. Namjoon meraih tubuh bergetar itu ke dalam pelukannya, menenangkan Taehyung dengan terus mengusap punggung namja itu.

"Ini bukan salahmu Taehyungie, jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Aku yakin Jungkook akan memaafkanmu nanti." Hibur Namjoon pada Taehyung

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. Kau pasti lelah pergilah ke kamarku!" ujar Namjoon yang di angguki Taehyung. Taehyung segera beranjak pergi menuju kamar Namjoon seperti yang disuruh hyungnya itu.

Namjoon POV

Aku menatap punggung sahabat yang sudah kuanggap seperi adik kandungku sendiri itu sendu, aku jelas tahu bagaimana dengan perasaannya sekarang tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantunya. Kini aku beralih menatap laki-laki manis yang tengah berbaring di hadapanku tidak kalah sendu, aku membelai poni yang menutupi wajah manisnya. Aku menghela napas berat memikirkan mereka benar-benar membuat kepalaku mau pecah, apalagi aku sugguh tidak bisa mengendalikan Jungkook yang sekarang. Dia benar-benar berubah, sekarang aku seperti tidak mengenalnya Jungkook terasa begitu asing untuk kami semua. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya setelah pulang dari Amerika, Hoseok sempat menceritakannya pada kami perihal perubahan Jungkook.

" _Aku benar-benar bingung. Malam itu Jungkook menangis semalaman lalu tiba-tiba paginya ia bersikap biasa seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Dia membangunkanku sambil tersenyum lebar, aku bingung melihatnya tapi aku senang karena ia tidak sedih lagi. Ia memang menceritakan rencananya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik, ia hanya bilang kalau ia ingin merubah diri menjadi lebih baik meskipun sebenarnya aku tahu alasan kenapa ia menangis. Ia memintaku mengantarkannya ke bandara, ia bukan pergi ke Busan tapi Ameriaka hyung. aku tidak tahu jika berubah yang ia maksud adalah berubah menjadi seperti itu."_

Kau berbohong Jeon Jungkook. Kau bilang kau pergi ke Busan karena acara perjodohanmu dengan Seulgi tapi nyatanya kau ke Amerika, bahkan dalam waktu dua hari kau berjalan dengan Yuju dan membiarkan Seulgi begitu saja. Hyung sungguh kecewa denganmu Jungkook-ah, haruskan seperti ini? Apa kau bahagia membuat Taehyung menderita seperti ini? Aku mohon berhenti menghukumnya seperti ini. Kau tahu? Dia sekarang sudah sadar kalau di mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon hentikan semua ini, aku tahu kau juga masih mencintainya.

"Jungkook-ah dia mencintaimu. Jangan seperti ini, hyung mohon, dia sudah sangat tersiksa dengan semua ini. Kami merindukanmu maknae-ya. Kembalilah." Gumamku lalu mengecup keningnya. Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, aku meraih ponsel hitamku di dalam saku lalu menelepon sahabatku yang lain untuk meminta mereka datang besok kemari. Ini sudah saatnya untuk memperbaiki semuanya terutama hubungan Jungkook dan Taehyung.

"Yoboseyo baby, apa aku menganggumu?" tanyaku pada Seok Jin hyung.

'Anio, memangnya ada apa Namjoonie? Tengah malan begini kau menelepon." Ujar Seok Jin hyung padaku.

"Baby jadi begini tadi Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke apartemen kami dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk." Jawabku padanya.

"Astaga! Jungkook mabuk? Bagaimana bisa Namjoon?" teriaknya dari sebrang sana. Aku menghembuskan napasku kasar,

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia mabuk berat seperti itu. Ini sudah keterlaluan baby, aku rasa besok adalah saat yang tepat menyelesaikan masalan ini dengannya. Jadi bisa kau datang ke sini dengan yang lainnya?"

"Arraso, aku akan datang ke sana besok dengan yang lain."

"geuraeu, kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Maaf menganggumu di tengah malam begini. saranghae." Ucapku mengakhiri percakapan kami.

"Gwenchana, nado saraghae Namjoonie.' Jawabnya.

POV end

SKIP

Jungkook POV

Aku membuka mataku saat sinar matahari mengenai rentina mataku, aku bangkit dan memegang kepalaku yang begitu terasa pening.

"Sudah bangun anak nakal?" tanya seseorang padaku. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela dan menemukan Suga hyung di sana sedang menatapku tajam, aku membalas tatapan tajamnya dengan kebingunga. Kutatap sekelilingku yang begitu berbeda ini bukan kamarku tapi ini seperti kamar tamu Namjoon hyung, bagaimana bisa aku di sini bukankah semalam aku ada di club? Lalu siapa yang membawaku ke sini? Semalam aku menelpon seseorang yang tak tau siapa, apa itu Namjoon hyung?

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun Jeon Jungkook? Cepat pergi mandi lalu sarapan!" titah Suga hyung yang menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku segera menuruti perintahnya itu karena jujur saja perutku juga sudah minta diisi, sejak kemarin aku belum menyentuh sedikitpun nasi jadi wajar saja aku lapar sekarang. Setelah selesai mandi aku segera keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju dapur untuk sarapan, namun langkahku terhenti saat mendapati semua hyungku ada di sini termaksud laki-laki itu. Mereka semua menatapku saat sadar aku ada di sana namun aku tidak perduli dan langsung duduk di sebelah Hoseok hyung.

"Kenapa kalian semua menatapku begitu?" tanyaku risih karena mereka terus menatapku sedari aku datang. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh saat mereka serempak menggeleng dan kembali fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Suasana sarapan begitu hening membuatku sedikit bingung sebenarnya karena biasanya mereka semua akan ribut apalagi Jimin dan Hoseok hyung, tapi kali ini mereka semua hanya diam tanpa suara hanya ada suara dentingan sendok disini. Selesai sarapan aku bergegas beranjak untuk kembali ke apartemenku namun tiba-tiba namja itu menahan lenganku.

"Jeon Jungkook, kita perlu bicara." Ujarnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku lalu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Maaf tapi aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan … Sunbae." Balasku lalu menghentakkan kasar lengannya dari lenganku. Ia menatapku tajam seolah menakutiku namun sayang aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapannya itu.

"Aku mohon Jungie-ya" aku semakin mendelik sebal padanya saat mendengar kata terakhirnya itu.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu! Kita tidak saling mengenal jadi berhenti mengangguku!" bentaku padanya. Aku berjalan pergi meninggalkan semua orang di sana namun sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkahku.

"Jungkook-ah saranghae! Jeon Jungkook aku mencintaimu!" aku mengepalkan tanganku mendengar teriakan dari orang yang begitu aku benci. Aku merasakan sebuah lengan memeluk leherku dari belakang, aku hanya diam membiarkan orang itu melakukan apapun yang ia mau.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku, aku tahu aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kasar padamu, dan seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku juga mencintaimu." Ujarnya padaku. Aku diam tidak menjawab sama sekali.

POV end

Taehyung POV

"Jeon Jungkook, kita perlu bicara." Ucapku padanya seraya menahan pergelangan tangannya agar ia tidak pergi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai ke arahku, aku menahan napasku karena aku benar-benar takut sekarang.

" Maaf tapi aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan … Sunbae" jawabnya padaku. Aku menatapnya tajam meskipun tidak membuatnya ketakutan seperti dulu lagi. Aku melembutkan tatapanku padanya memohon agar ia mau berbicara denganku.

"Aku mohon Jungie-ya." Pintaku yang mana malah membuatnya mendelik sebal ke arahku.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu! Kita tidak saling mengenal jadi berhenti mengangguku!" bentaknya padaku lalu menghentak kasar lenganku dari lengannya. Ia berlalu begitu saja dari hadapanku sampai akhirnya teriakanku membuatnya berhenti.

"Jungkook-ah saranghae. Jeon Jungkook aku mencintaimu!" teriakku padanya lalu berlari memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tetap diam tak bergeming membuatku semakin menyerah padanya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kasar padamu, dan seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu." Ucapku lirih. Dia tetap tidak merespon setiap ucapanku. Aku semakin putus asa, dengan kasar aku membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapanku. Aku lihat ia hanya memandang kosong ke arahku, namun detik berikutnya ia menangkup kedua pipiku seperti saat di parkiran club semalam. Dia tersenyum manis padaku senyum yang begitu aku rindukan, tapi sampai akhirnya.

"Hyung …

TBC

 **Hai, bunny balik lagi nih bawa chapter tujuhnya. Semoga di chap ini kalian puas yah, aku juga mau minta maaf nih karena sedikit telat. Because kemarin nenek Bunny meninggal jadi baru sempet nerusin ffnya hari ini, yah meskipun aku capek karena baru pulang dari kelas dance tapi demi kalian aku rela nerusin. So aku harap kalian suka dan nggak kecewa dengan ff ini. Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author :BunnyJungie (Tiara)  
Cast : Vkook, Namjin, Yoonmin, Hopezi  
Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Brothership  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook … Aku sungguh sangat membencinya tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

 **Happy Reading**

"Aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, seharusnya aku tidak bersikap kasar padamu, dan seharusnya aku sadar kalau aku mencintaimu." ucapku lirih. Dia tetap tidak merespon setiap ucapanku. Aku semakin putus asa, dengan kasar aku membalikkan tubuhnya ke hadapanku. Aku lihat ia hanya memandang kosong ke arahku, namun detik berikutnya ia menangkup kedua pipiku seperti saat di parkiran club semalam. Dia tersenyum manis padaku senyum yang begitu aku rindukan, tapi sampai akhirnya.

"Hyung … ia terus menatapku dengan senyuman yang terus tercetak di wajahnya, membuat aku sedikit berharap dia akan memaafkan aku sekarang namun … Kau sungguh sangat menjijikkan." lanjutnya. Tenggorokanku tercekat mendengar ucapannya padaku, ia melepaskan tangannya dari pipiku lalu menatapku sendu.

"Kau mengelikan! Setelah kemarin kau menyebutku jalang, berteriak di hadapanku agar aku menghilang dari hidupmu. Dan sekarang dengan gampangnya kau memohon agar aku memaafkanmu. Lalu kemana saja kau kemarin ketika aku memohon bahkan menjerit padamu? Apa kau mengasihaniku? Tidak kan? Bahkan kau melirik kepadaku saja tidak. Jadi untuk apa aku memberikan maaf padamu dengan mudah? Berhenti memohon padaku karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan memafaakanmu!" aku terisak pelan saat mendengar semua untaian kata dari mulut manis itu, apa aku sejahat itu sampai kau seperti ini? Aku menatap punggung laki-laki yang aku cintai itu yang terus menjauh pergi dari apartemen, aku memejamkan mataku menahan aliran kristal bening yang akan terjatuh ke pipi tirusku. Aku membuka mataku saat merasa ada langkah kaki berhenti di hapadanku, di sana ada Jungkook berdiri menatapku.

"Satu hal hyung, aku mohon tolong berhenti mengangguku, kau terlihat seperti pria murahan sekarang. Dengarkan baik-baik aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." ujarnya padaku lalu berjalan pergi dari hadapanku.

POV end

Hoseok POV

Aku menatap geram pada sepupu kecilku itu, dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Aku tahu dia kecewa dengan Taehyung karena jujur saja aku juga sempat kecewa padanya, tapi tidak bisakah dia tidak bersikap seperti ini? Aku benar-benar merasa asing dengan Jungkook yang sekarang, aku segera menghentikan langkahnya yang menjauh meninggalkan apartemen ini.

"Jeon Jungkook berhenti!" teriakku padanya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan aku segera berjalan cepat menuju anak itu.

BUGH!

"Kau brengsek Jeon Jungkook!" aku terus mencacinya seraya meninju pipinya dengan keras, ia tersungkur ke lantai dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa-apaan kau hyung!" jeritnya padaku. Aku menatap iris hitamnya begitu tajam. Saat aku akan kembali meninjunya tiba-tiba Namjoon dan Yoongi hyung menahan tubuhku ke belakang, kulihat Jimin dan Jin hyung membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau yang apa-apaan! Apa kau harus bersikap sejahat ini pada Taehyung?" tanyaku dingin. Dia hanya tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringai.

"Wow! Kim Taehyung kau benar-benar hebat! Setelah kau membuatku hancur dan sekarang kau membuat seolah-olah kaulah yang menjadi korban. Sungguh luar biasa!" aku berjengit marah mendengar kaliamatnya pada Taehyung, sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap bocah itu sendu.

"Jungkook-ah ak …

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Hoseok hyung sampai-sampai ia lebih membelamu dibandingkan sepupunya sendiri? Tubuhmu?" aku semakin emosi mendengar tuduhan yang tidak masuk akal darinya. Aku menatap Taehyung yang berjalan menuju Jungkook berdiri dengan begitu marah dan dingin, aku semakin melebarkan mataku melihat apa yang dilakukan Taehyung pada bocah sialan itu.

PLAK

Satu tamparan Taehyung berikan pada pipi kanan Jungkook hingga membuat tanda merah di sana, ia begitu terengah dan marah pada Jungkook.

"Kau memang brengsek Jeon Jungkook! Kau boleh menyebutku jalang, pria murahan atau apapun tapi asal kau tahu aku bukan seorang pria yang mudah menyerahkan tubuhnya seperti para jalang yang selalu kau permainkan!" ucap Taehyung pada Jungkook begitu dingin tanpa ekspresi. Jungkook hanya diam terpaku menatap Taehyung, aku bisa melihat jelas guratan luka, kecewa, marah, menyesal dan sesuatu yang sulit dijelaskan semuanya menjadi satu di iris hitam kelam itu.

"Lebih baik kau pergi Jungkook-ah sebelum aku menghabisimu!" ujar Suga hyung padanya. Dia memandang kami semua dengan mata sayu yang begitu menyedihkan, mata itu berubah sendu. Dengan langkah gontai ia berbalik berjalan keluar apartemen sebelum benar-benar keluar aku dapat melihat jelas bahunya bergetar dan tangannya terkepal kuat membuat tangannya memutih, aku hapal betul dengan cirri-ciri itu dia pasti menangis sekarang aku terlalu hapal tabiat sepupu kecilku itu. Aku sangat ingin berlari memeluknya atau mungkin menenangkannya seperti biasa kalau ia sedang menangis, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang aku takut emosiku meledak-ledak jika bersamanya sekarang emosiku masih tidak terkontrol. Aku menoleh pada Taehyung saat mendengar permintaannya pada Jimin yang sumpah demi apapun membuatku sangat berterima kasih karena ia begitu memperdulikan Jungkook.

"Jimin-ah bisa aku minta tolong?" tanyanya pada Jimin. Jimin lalu menganguk.

"Tentu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" balasnya

"Bisa kau susul Jungkook? Aku yakin dia sedang menangis sekarang, aku ingat betul gerak-geriknya sebelum ia keluar dari sini. Bahu itu, mata itu dan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia menangis sekarang. Aku mohon susul dia demi aku." mohonnya pada Jimin, Jimin menatap ragu padanya lalu menoleh ke arah Suga hyung untuk meminta persetujuannya. Kami semua mengangguk setuju meyakinkan Jimin untuk mengejar maknae itu.

"Baiklah" ujarnya lalu bergegas menyusul Jungkook.

POV end

Jimin POV

"Jimin-ah bisa aku minta tolong?" aku menatap Taehyung bingung namun segera mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku padanya, ia menatapku.

""Bisa kau susul Jungkook? Aku yakin dia sedang menangis sekarang, aku ingat betul gerak-geriknya sebelum ia keluar dari sini. Bahu itu, mata itu dan tangannya menandakan bahwa ia menangis sekarang. Aku mohon susul dia demi aku." pintanya padaku, aku menatap ragu padanya bukan aku tak mau hanya saja entahlah aku bingung. Aku segera menoleh pada Suga hyug dan yang lain meminta persetujuan, mereka semua mengangguk setuju dan aku segera berlari menyusul Jungkook. Aku terus berlari keluar gedung apartemen aku harus menemukan Jungkook secepatnya, aku menengok ke kanan dan kiri mencarinya tepat saat aku menoleh ke arah taman apatemen aku dapat melihat punggung laki-laki yang aku kenal duduk sendirian di kursi panjang dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat juga isakan yang terdengar keras. Aku berjalan pelan menghampirinya memeluknya dari belakang seperti yang sering aku dan yang lain lakukan ketika ia menangis, aku merasakan ia sedikit tersentak kaget dengan perbuatanku namun sedetik berikutnya tagisnya semakin keras.

"Uljima Kookie-ah." ucapku dengan tetap memeluknya begitu erat. Aku mohon berhenti Jungkook-ah jangan menangis lagi, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini aku sangat menyanyangimu. Hatiku terasa sesak melihatmu seperti ini, Jungkook sudah seperti adikku sendiri aku tidak pernah bisa melihat ia menangis jangankan menangis melihat ia bersedih saja aku tidak bisa.

"Hyu..ng …ak..aku…ja..hat…yah?' tanyanya susah payah. Aku mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Tidak, kau tidak jahat. Kau hanya terlanjur kecewa sehingga berbuat sejauh ini." ujarku menenangkannya. Aku berjalan duduk di sampingnya, ia memelukku erat dan kembali terisak.

"Tapi aku men..ye..but..nya ja…ja..lang hyung, ak..aku…aku.."

"shut.. tak apa Kookie-ya, aku yakin Taehyung tidak marah padamu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jelasku. Dia menatapku dengan mata merah dan sembabnya ahh begitu menggemaskan, aku tersenyum meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku menyentuh bibirnya yang terluka pelan ia meringis sakit membuat aku menggeram kesal pada Hoseok hyung karena berani melukai maknae kesayanganku ini. Aku langsung menariknya pergi untuk mengobati lukanya.

"Kajja, hyung akan mengobati lukamu." ajakku padanya namun ia menahan tanganku yang menariknya, aku memandangnya bingung namun saat aku melihat tatapan takut di matanya aku segera mengerti maksudnya.

"Tenang saja hyung akan mengobatinya di apartemenmu. Ayo." kami segera berjalan menuju apartemennya yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gedung apartemenku hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai. Kami berjalan hanya ditemani keheningan tidak ada yang membuka suara diantara kami, namun tiba-tiba suara Jungkook memecahkan keheningan dan membuat aku terperangah kaget.

"Hyung?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap jalan di depanku

"Ne?" jawabku tetap menatap ke depan.

"Kalian pasti membenciku sekarang." ujarnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku lalu berbalik menatapnya tajam membuat ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sangat, kami sangat ingin membencimu! Tapi tetap saja kami tak bisa, mau seburuk apapun kau. Kau tetap adik kami, maknae kesayangan kami, jadi berhenti berpikir kami membencimu karena kami tidak akan pernah membencimu." Terangku pada Jungkook, ia mendongkak menatapku sendu. Aku tersenyum kepadanya lalu memeluknya erat.

Sesampainya di apartemen Jungkook aku segera menyuruhnya menunggu di kamar untuk kuobati, aku segera mencari kotak obat di dapur setelah menemukannya aku menghampiri kamar Jungkook. Aku melangkah pelan padanya yang sedang duduk melamun menatap luar jendela, ini pasti membuatnya sedikit stress dan banyak pikiran. Masalah ini terlalu rumit untuknya yang bahkan tidak mengerti sama sekali tentang cinta, hingga akhirnya membuat dia melarikan diri pada hal negatif seperti sekarang. Dia menoleh ke arahku saat menyadari keberadaanku, aku duduk di sebelahnya dan membuka kotak obat untuk segera mengobati lukanya.

"Tahan sedikit, ini mungkin akan sakit." ucapku. Ia hanya mengangguk paham. Dengan cekatan aku mengobati sudut bibirnya yang terluka, ia hanya meringis sebentar lalu terdiam seterusnya. Selesai mengobati aku menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi tidur untuk istirahat, ia hanya mengangguk menuruti setiap ucapanku.

"Pergilah tidur, kau pasti lelah." titahku. Jungkook segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya, aku tetap duduk di samping ranjangnya seraya menatapnya sendu. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit aku dapat mendengar hembusan napas teratur dari Jungkook, aku bangkit untuk menyelimutinya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku mohon berhenti menyiksa dirimu juga Taehyung Kookie-ah." gumamku lirih lalu baranjak pergi dari apartemennya.

POV end

Author POV

Seok Jin membalas tatapan lembut Namjoon yang berbaring di sebelahnya tidak kalah lembut, ia memejamkan mata saat tangan besar Namjoon membelai pipinya begitu lembut. Ia membuka matanya saat suara lirih Namjoon terdengar seksi di telinganya.

"Jinnie-ya aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya lirih. Seok Jin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Namjoon lalu beringsut masuk ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu. Mendapat lampu hijau Namjoon segera melahap bibir tebal sang kekasih begitu rakus seakan takut jika tidak cepat ia akan kehilangan candunya itu. Sedangkan Seok Jin sedikit sulit mengimbangi permainan Namjoon yang begitu tidak sabaran, Namjoon terus saja melumat, mengigit dan melumat lagi bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut dan memabukan.

"Ahn…" desahan Seok Jin keluar begitu saja tanpa bisa ditahan, hal itu semakin membuat libido Namjoon semakin meninggkat. Ia beranjak pindah ke atas Seok Jin dengan menjadikan kedua sikunya sebagai tumpuan agar tak menindih tubuh Seok Jin, Namjoon memasukkan tangannya kebalik kaus Seok Jin meraba lembut setiap jengkal tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Seok Jin hanya dapat mengeliat geli juga nikmat merasakan tangan itu meraba tubuhnya. Namjoon terpaksa melepas ciumannya karena merasa butuh oksigen, mereka terengah dadanya naik turun karena kurang oksigen. Disaat Jin masih terengah Namjoon tetap meneruskan kegiatannya yang kini berpindah menuju leher putih nan menggoda milik Seok Jin, ia menjilat dan sesekali mengigit kecil leher itu sehingga membuat bercak-bercak merah menghiasi leher Seok Jin. Ia terus melakukannya di berbagai tempat, membuat Seok Jin mendesah nikmat seraya meremas pelan surai blonde (Just One Day era) kekasihnya.

"AH.. Namjoon." Desah Seok Jin. Mendengar desahan Seok Jin, Namjoon semakin gencar mengerjai tubuh sang pujaan hati memelintir nipple juga membuat kissmark di leher putih itu. Merasa kaus yang dipakai Seok Jin menganggu Namjoon dengan tidak sabaran melepas dan melemparnya sembarang, ia menatap takjub pada tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat yang dimiliki Seok Jin membuat sang empu malu setengah mati.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" tanyanya seraya menutup tubuh toplessnya dengan kedua lengan dan jangan lupakan semburat merah yang terpampang indah di kedua pipinya.

"Kau indah hyung, jangan ditutup." Jawabnya dengan menarik kedua lengan sang kekasih lalu bergantian mencium kening, mata kiri, mata kanan, hidung, dan terakhir di bibir. Berbeda dari sebelumnya kali ini Namjoon mencium Seok Jin dengan begitu lembut juga hati-hati seakan jika tidak hati-hati bibir itu akan terluka, Jin membalas ciuman penuh sayang itu tidak kalah lembut. Ciuman itu terkesan tanpa ada nafsu didalamnya hanya ada rasa penuh cinta juga kasih sayang yang begitu besar, Namjoon melepas ciumannya lalu tersenyum manis menatap Seok Jin yang berada di bawahnya. Mendapat senyuman manis Namjoon tak ayal membuat jantung Seok Jin terasa ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya, ia kembali memecamkan matanya kala benda kenyal nan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Namjoon lagi-lagi mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Seok Jin ciuman yang awalnya lembut kini berubah panas juga menuntut, tangan Namjoon yang tadinya hanya diam menganggur sekarang mulai berpindah menuju benda yang tertutup celana meremas kecil benda itu membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan karena nikmat.

"eunggghhh…..ahhh…" desah Seok Jin disela-sela ciumannya, sekarang ciuman itu berpindah ke leher, bahu, dada, perut dan saat bibir Namjoon sampai di benda kesayangannya ia segera melepas celana yang melekat di kaki Seok Jin. Saat ini Seok Jin dalam keadaan full naked dan terpampang lah junior yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan mata Namjoon, saat akan menyentuh benda panjang itu tiba-tiba Seok Jin menghentikan pergerakannya Namjoon menatap bingung ke arah Seok Jin lalu mendengus sebal karena kegiatannya diganggu.

"Wae?" tanyanya sedikit sebal.

"Kau curang Namjoon, aku bahkan sudah kau buat telanjang bulat seperti ini sedangkan kau? Masih berpakaian komplit tanpa kurang sedikit pun." Balasnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir bengkaknya yang mana malah membuat Namjoon terkekeh karenannya. Namjoon lalu beringsut mendekat pada Seok Jin membisikkan sesuatu sehingga membuat wajah hyung juga kekasihnya itu memanas dan menampilkan warna kemarahan di sana.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tolong buka kan untukku hyung." pintanya berbisik dengan suara berat di telinga Seok Jin. Dengan tangan bergetar Seok Jin menuruti perintah Namjoon, ia menerjang pelan tubuh kekar sang kekasih sehingga membuat mereka jatuh berbaring di ranjang dengan Seok Jin berada di atasnya. Seok Jin mencium Namjoon begitu agresif jari-jarinya bergerak membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakai Namjoon, ia bahkan membuat beberapa kissmark di leher juga bahu Namjoon yang terekspos. Seraya asik dengan nipple Namjoon tangan Seok Jin kini tidak tinggal diam tangan itu masuk ke dalam celana Namjoon dan meremas sesuatu yang sudah mengeras di sana, Namjoon menutup matanya merasakan nikmat yang begitu hebat akibat sentuhan tangan Seok Jin di tubuhnya. Seok Jin cepat-cepat membuka celana yang dipakai oleh Namjoon sehingga membuat Namjoon kini sama persis seperti keadaannya full naked, Seok Jin melotot kaget melihat junior Namjoon yang begitu besar juga panjang mengacung indah di depan matanya. Belum sempat sadar dari keterkejutannya ia sudah ditarik oleh Namjoon, sehingga kini yang terdengar hanyalah rintihan juga desahan nama yang keluar dari bibir seksi Seok Jin tanpa perduli pada sosok namja yang gelisah di luar kamar akibat ulah mereka.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Jimin seraya menutup pintu apartemen miliknya. Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu untuk menghampiri para hyungnya juga Taehyung, namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan siapapun kecuali namja manis yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hyung, kemana yang lain? Kenapa kau hanya sendirian?" tanya Jimin tanpa curiga dengan tatapan lapar dari yang di panggilnya hyung itu. Ia menaikan alisnya bingung karena sang kekasih tak menjawab dan hanya menatapnya, membuat ia khawatir setengah mati.

"Hyung kau oke?" tanyanya lagi lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang duduk di sofa sambil menatapnya lapar. Jimin duduk di sebalah Yoongi tanpa curiga dengan tingkah sang kekasih yang begitu gelisah juga menahan sesuatu.

"Jimin-ah?" panggil Yoongi seraya beringsut menepis jarak antara ia dan Jimin. Tanpa persetujuan Yoongi langsung menyambar leher putih milik Jimin sehingga membuat sang pemilik leher mendesah nikmat.

"hyu..ng~ AH!" desah Jimin. Karena saking nikmatnya Jimin tanpa sengaja menyentuh benda milik Yoongi yang sudah bangun di balik celananya, ia melotot kaget dibuatnya apalagi ia mendengar sebuah desahan yang ia yakin berasal dari kamar miliknya.

"anghh…nam..joon.. the…re~" Jimin membeku mendengar desahan dari hyung tertuanya itu. Ia semakin tersentak saat merasa tubuhnya sudah melayang tak menapak tanah, ia dalam gendongan Yoongi sekarang dan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

" _Oh tidak aku dalam bahaya!"_ ujarnya dalam hati. Dalam keadaan sadar ia segera meronta minta lepas dari kukungan sang kekasih.

"AH! Hyung ANDWE!" teriaknya yang tak didengar sama sekali oleh Yoongi. Dan mari doakan semoga Park Jimin baik-baik saja dari serigala mesum itu.

TBC

Yuhuu~~ I'm back! Guys sorry karena Namjin momentnya kurang HOT karena juju raja aku belum ahli bikin rate m kaya gini. Semoga di part ini kalian suka yah. Jangan lupa doain Jimin supaya selamat dari Suga wkwkwk. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Title : I Hate Gay!  
Author : BunnyJungie (Tiara)  
Genre : Hurt, Brothership, Friendship  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopezi  
Summary : Aku tahu ini tidak normal hyung- Jeon Jungkook …. Aku sungguh sangat membencinya tapi mengapa hatiku tidak sejalan- Kim Taehyung

 **Happy Reading**

Part 9

.

.

.

Author POV

.

.

"ck.. pagi-pagi begini kau sudah melamun!" seru seseorang menyadarkan Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh pada asal suara yang ternyata teman satu bangkunya sekaligus sahabat seperjuangannya Park Jimin. Ia mendengus kesal merasa terganggu oleh makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Kau menganggu!" ujarnya kesal seraya kembali menoleh menatap ke luar jendela di sebelahnya. Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahu tidak perduli lalu duduk di sebelah sang sahabat, ia menatap ke sekeliling kelas yang masih sepi hanya ada beberapa orang di kelas ini karena hari masih terlalu pagi.

"Taehyung-ah" Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin yang hanya menatap kosong papan tulis di depan kelas mereka, ia hanya diam ikut menatap papan tulis yang begitu terlihat menarik untuk ditatap seraya menunggu Jimin meneruskan ucapannya.

"Dia masih mencintaimu." Ucap Jimin menoleh menatap Taehyung di sampingnya yang masih asik menatap papan tulis kelas. Taehyung menghela nafas kasar mendengar ucapan Jimin ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jimin dia sangat jelas tahu siapa dia itu, hanya saja ia cukup lelah mengharapkan laki-laki itu bahkan kata-kata yang kemarin orang itu katakan masih sangat jelas menempel di otaknya.

Taehyung tertawa hambar dengan air mata yang meluncur di pipinya.

"Omong kosong Jimin! Kau jelas mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan kemarin siang padaku, kau dengar dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku mohon jangan beri aku harapan kosong seperti ini lagi." ujar Taehyung. Jimin memeluk erat Taehyung yang menangis dalam membisikkan kalimat penghibur untuknya.

"Taehyung-ah, dia hanya terlanjur kecewa denganmu tapi percayalah sampai sekarang dia masih mencintaimu. Aku bisa melihat dari matanya" bisik Jimin. Jimin melepas pelukannya menghapus air mata Taehyung lalu terkekeh pelan " Hey berhenti menangis! Hihi Tae kau terlihat seperti seorang uke sekarang. Ahh apa sekarang kau berubah haluan, melihat Jungkook sekarang terlihat lebih keren dan manly?" lanjut Jimin dengan tetap menghapus buliran kristal di pipi Taehyung. Taehyung tertawa mendengar seruan Jimin.

"Sialan kau Park!" umpat Taehyung seraya meninju pelan perut Jimin yang mana mendapat ringisan kecil sahabatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas dan mendapati para hyungnya tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Uhh… Suga hyung lihatlah lengan kekasih manismu itu, aku rasa ia sedang berselingkuh dengan Taehyung!" seru Hoseok pada Yoongi membuat yang dipanggil menatap tajam pada Jimin.

"Enak saja! Aku? Selingkuh dengan alien ini? Astaga lebih baik aku jomblo selamanya!" cibir Jimin lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi tirus Taehyung, tak beda jauh Taehyung pun mendelik kesal pada Hoseok membuat gelak tawa yang lain terdengar. Ketika sedang asik tertawa tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara ribut dari luar kelas, mereka segera berlari keluar kelas untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Jungkookie, aku kan hanya bertanya ada apa dengan bibirmu. Kenapa marah?" Jungkook mendesis tajam pada Krystal. Ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk dan wanita ini begitu menganggunya, Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Krystal menatap tajam pada gadis itu.

"Pergi brengsek! Kau lupa hubungan kita sudah berakhir? Atau mau kuingatkan lagi apa yang terjadi hah?" geram Jungkook. Ia terus melangkah mendekat pada Krystal membuat gadis itu berjalan mundur takut.

"Jungkook-ah aku bisa jelaskan, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" jelasnya. Jungkook semakin emosi mendengarnya, tanpa rasa belas kasihan Jungkook mendorong tubuh Krystal pada tembok dan mencengram kuat kerah seragam gadis itu. Membuat Krystal meringis sakit dan teriakan murid yang melihat kejadian itu mengerang takut, tidak ada yang berani mencegah atau menolong Krystal sekarang membuat gadis itu benar-benar pasrah di tangan Jungkook.

"Tutup mulutmu Krystal Jung! Aku muak mendengar suaramu! Kau pikir aku akan mempercayai semua omong kosongmu itu? Jangan mimpi jalang! Aku tidak bodoh! Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu!" desisnya lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada Krystal dan berlalu begitu saja menuju atap. Semua orang membubarkan diri memberi jalan pada Jungkook sedangkan Taehyung, Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok hanya dapat menatap datar pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun karena emosi, ia memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali kejadian semalam di apartemen hyungnya ditambah lagi kejadian yang baru saja terjadi itu benar-benar membuat emosinya memuncak tak terkontrol. Ia mengeram marah mengepalkan tangannya hingga memutih, ia membanting kursi-kursi untuk murid yang sudah tak terpakai hingga hancur. Ia terus menghancurkan semua benda yang ia lihat berteriak keras hingga tak terasa air matanya ikut turun.

"ARGHH!" teriaknya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tak mau berhenti, ia menjatuhkan lututnya ke atas lantai atap yang penuh dengan serpihan kayu dari kursi yang ia hancurkan. Ia memukul dadanya keras mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menyergap dadanya

.

.

Author POV end

.

.

Jungkook POV

.

.

"ARGHH!" aku berteriak keras dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipiku. Aku menjatuhkan lututku ke atas lantai atap ini, aku memukul keras dadaku mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menyergap dadaku. Tangisanku semakin kecang seiring dadaku yang semakin berdenyut sakit, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku agar dapat meredam suara isakan kerasku. Aku benar-benar bodoh kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal menjijikan padanya jelas-jelas aku mendengar sendiri bahwa dia juga mencintaiku, dadaku semakin berdenyut nyeri kala mengingat tatapan sendu yang ia berikan padaku setelah aku menuduhnya tak berperasaan.

"Kau bajingan Jeon Jungkook! Banjingan!" makiku dengan terus memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Geumahae Jungkook-ah." tangisku semakin pecah kala mendengar suara seseorang yang aku kenal, ia memelukku dari belakang menahan kedua lenganku agar tak lagi memukul kepalaku.

"Jangan pukul kepalamu lagi." titahnya. Aku merasa ia terus mengeratkan pelukannya padaku membuat rasa hangat menjalar diseluruh tubuhku, aku mencoba menghentikan isakanku dan bicara.

"Hyung … bagaimana ini? Aku masih mencintainya. Hyung di sini rasanya begitu sesak." gumamku lirih menyentuh dadaku pelan. Aku masih terus terisak meskipun tidak sekeras tadi.

"Hyung di..a pas..ti mem..mem..ben..ciku se..ka..rang.. aku ta..kut hyu..ng" ujarku. Aku merasakan tubuhku diputar menghadap seseorang yang memelukku itu, di dekat pintu aku bisa melihat para hyungku disana. Aku mendongkak saat sepasang tangan menangkup pipiku. Aku menatapnya dengan mata bengkakku, ia tersenyum padaku.

"Dengarkan hyung Jungie, dia juga masih mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Look at me, percaya padaku dia tidak pernah membencimu." ucapnya membuat hatiku begitu lega mengetahuinya. Aku menghambur ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu hangat dan menenangkan, aku memeluknya begitu erat dan dibalas oleh pelukan yang tak kalah erat. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya, menghirup wangi parfum yang menguar indah dari tubuhnya.

"Taehyungie hyung, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." Bisikku tepat di telinganya. Tae hyung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku lalu membalas bisikkanku yang membuat aku merona olehnya.

"Aku jauh mencintaimu sayang. Jangan tinggalkan hyung lagi" balasnya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk paham dan semakin melesakkan wajahku ke lehernya menyembunyikan wajah meronaku darinya.

.

.

POV end

.

.

.

Taehyung POV

.

.

Aku berlari kencang menyusul Jungkook yang pergi menuju tempat favoritenya yaitu atap sekolah, aku menghiraukan panggilan para hyung juga Jimin yang meneriaki namaku seraya ikut berlari mengikutiku menuju atap. Aku bergerak tanpa suara untuk membuka pintu menuju atap, aku tersentak melihat keadaan atap yang begitu kacau juga melihat seseorang yang aku cintai sedang menangis kencang disana, banyak potongan kayu yang hancur bertebaraan dimana-mana dan aku yakini ini semua adalah ulah dari laki-laki di depanku itu. Suaraku tercekat kala mendengar umpatan yang ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri dan jangan lupakan lengan yang terus memukul keras kepalanya.

"Kau bajingan Jeon Jungkook! Bajingan!" umpatnya dengan terus memukul surai merah tuanya. Aku menoleh ke belakang member isyarat agar kelima orang di sana diam tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, setelahnya aku berjalan sangat pelan menghampiri namja itu lalu memberi sebuah pelukan hangat di punggungnya.

"Geumahae Jungkook-ah." titahku dengan suara lirih tepat di telinganya. Aku menahan kedua lengannya agar tidak lagi memukul kepalanya, tangisannya pun kini semakin kecang terdengar keseluruh penjuru atap.

Jangan pukul kepalamu lagi." titahku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya memberikan rasa hangat yang mungkin bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ia bergumam pelan.

"Hyung … bagaimana ini? Aku masih mencintainya. Hyung di sini rasanya begitu sesak." gumamnya menyentuh ringan menuju dadanya. Aku tetap diam membiarkan ia untuk mencurahkan semua isi hatinya.

"Hyung di..a pas..ti mem..mem..ben..ciku se..ka..rang.. aku ta..kut hyu..ng" ujarnya lagi. Sudah cukup aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya hati begitu terasa sesak mendengar isi hatinya juga isak tangisnya itu, dengan seluruh kekuatanku aku membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arahku. Sebentar ia menatap kelima hyungnya yang berdiam diri di depan pintu masuk atap. Aku menangkup wajahnya mangangkat wajah itu agar aku dapat menatap wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Aku menatap mata hitam yang membengkak itu dengan lembut lalu memberikan senyum terbaik yang aku miliki padanya.

"Dengarkan hyung Jungie, dia juga masih mencintaimu bahkan sangat mencintaimu. Look at me, percaya padaku dia tidak pernah membencimu." ucapku. Aku tersentak kaget saat ia tiba-tiba menghambur ke dalam pelukanku, ia melesakkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leherku membuat aku sedikit menahan nafas karena hembusan nafasnya menerpa area leherku. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menenangkan memeluknya seperti ini, aku mengeratkan pelukkanku padanya.

"Taehyungie hyung, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu." bisiknya di telingaku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku kala mendengar bisikkan darinya.

"Aku jauh mencintaimu sayang. Jangan tinggalkan hyung lagi" balasku padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti di bahuku dan semakin menengelamkan wajahnya yang merona manis di leherku.

Aku menjauhkan wajahnya dari leherku memandang wajah manisnya begitu intens membuat wajah yang sudah memerah itu kini bertambah memerah, aku terkekeh melihat wajahnya yang bertambah menjadi seribu kali lebih menggemaskan. Ia mempout bibirnya melihat aku yang menertawakannya membuat aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga.

"Hyung~ kenapa tertawa?" rengeknya. Ya tuhan dia benar-benar sangat manis, aku mengecup gemas ujung hidungnya yang mancung itu lembut.

CHUP

"Ani, hanya saja kau begitu menggemaskan Bunny." seruku padanya. Uh.. lihat wajahnya kembali merona membuat aku benar-benar sulit bernafas karena wajah tersipunya. Aku menghapus jarak diantara kami, sebelum aku benar-benar menyentuh bibir merah marunnya aku menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan kalau kelima sahabatnya itu sudah tidak di sana dan seperti dugaanku mereka sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan. Merasa sudah cukup aman aku kembali menatap mata hitam bening yang begitu menawan milik Jungkook, tengelam dalam tatapan polos milik kekasih manisku itu. Jungkook menutup matanya saat wajahku semakin mendekat padanya bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya menerpa wajahku, aku ikut memejamkan mataku saat bibirku bertabrakan dengan bibir tipisnya. Manis! itulah hal pertama yang muncul di pikirkanku saat merasakan bibirnya, aku mulai mengerakkan bibirku di atas bibirnya untuk semakin menyesap rasa manis dari bibirnya. Aku terus menyesap bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian.

"Ughh.." desah Jungkook saat aku mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya agar aku dapat memasukkan lidahku ke dalam goa hangatnya. Aku segera melesakkan lidahku saat ia membuka mulutnya, aku mengabsen setiap cela dalam mulutnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk membuat aku maupun Jungkook dapat lebih leluasa menyesap bibir kami, aku menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami berdua. Jungkook menepuk dadaku pelan saat ia sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, dengan berat hati aku melepasnya daripada membuat kelinci manisku ini kehabisan nafas.

.

POV end

.

.

Author POV

.

.

Jungkook menarik nafas dalam-dalam tepat ketika Taehyung melepas ciumannya, dadanya naik turun dengan mata yang terpejam berusaha menetralkan deru nafasnya. Taehyung menatap kagum pada sosok manis di depannya yang begitu terlihat indah dipandangannya, dada yang naik turun, mata yang terpejam, dan pipi yang dihiasi warna merah yang semakin terlihat begitu cantik di matanya.

"Kau cantik Jungkook-ah." puji Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Mendengar pujian yang lebih tua membuat Jungkook salah tingkah juga luar biasa gugup, rasanya begitu menyenangkan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

"Kau gombal hyung." dengus Jungkook pada Taehyung menutupi kegugupannya. Taehyung terkekeh pelan mendengar dengusan Jungkook yang begitu terlihat menggemaskan, ia merengkuh pemuda itu kembali ke dalam pelukannya. Taehyung menaruh kepalanya di bahu sempit Jungkook, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh namja itu. Taehyung memejamkan matanya kembali menerawang kemasa dimana ia menyakiti namja yang berada di dalam pelukannya, Taehyung mengakaui betapa bodohnya ia bisa menyakiti malaikat seperti Jungkook. Tak terasa air matanya kembali turun karena mengingat perlakuannya itu, ia melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jungkook dan mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakannya agar tak terdengar oleh Jungkook. Jungkook berjengit kaget saat merasakan lehernya terasa basah juga bahu namja yang memeluknya sedikit bergetar seperti sedang menangis, Jungkook mencoba melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengecek keadaan Taehyung namun namja itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya sehingga membuat Jungkook sulit melepaskan.

"Maaf … maaf … maafkan hyung Jungie-ya." gumam Taehyung bergetar.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook lirih. Taehyung melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan menyesal. Jungkook memberikan senyuman hangat pada Taehyung, mengambil kedua lengan Taehyung untuk ia genggam.

"Hyung, kau tak perlu minta maaf karena aku sudah memaafkanmu. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan dengan Hoseok hyung semalam" ujar Jungkook pada Taehyung bersama itu ia menundukkan kepalanya penuh sesal pada yang lebih tua.

"Tidak apa-apa Kookie, aku baik-baik saja." Tungkas Taehyung. Taehyung melepaskan pegangan Jungkook di tangannya, ia meraih pipi Chubby Jungkook lalu mengelusnya sangat lembut.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook. Taehyung menatap mata hitam Jungkook, menjawab panggilan Bunny-nya dengan tatapan matanya.

"Kau ... mencintaiku kan?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati, bukannya Jungkook tidak percaya dia hanya takut semua ini terlalu cepat dan diluar pemikirannya.

Taehyung menatap manik hitam milik Jungkook setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir namja itu, ia bisa melihat mata itu bergerak gelisah juga sinar matanya menunjukkan akan sirat keraguan juga rasa takut yang begitu jelas terpancar. Taehyung kembali meraih kedua tangan Jungkook untuk ia genggam, ia mengecup lama tangan yang begitu terasa hangat di tangannya. Setelah puas mengecup jari-jari lentik Jungkook, Taehyung kini menatap lembut mata Jungkook yang begitu terlihat indah juga mengagumkan.

"Demi tuhan Jungkook-ah, aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon percaya padaku, kau jelas tahu kalau aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku. Jadi aku mohon jangan pernah meragukan perasaanku padamu lagi." Tungkas Taehyung begitu tulus juga penuh keseriusan di dalamnya. Mendengar penuturan Taehyung sontak membuat kedua pipi Jungkook bersemu merah bahkan menjalar hingga ke telingannya, melihat Jungkook yang tersipu membuat Taehyung terkekeh gemas pada kelinci manisnya itu.

"Ya tuhan, menggemaskan sekali kekasihku ini!" seru Taehyung seraya mencubit kedua pipi Jungkook gemas. Jungkook mendengus sebal mendengar penuturan Taehyung, ia memukul pelan dada Taehyung lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada atau yang lebih tepatnya merajuk pada Taehyung.

"Mwoya hyung? Aku bukan kekasihmu." Dengus Jungkook. Taehyung tergelak mendengar rengekkan Jungkook yang begitu menggemaskan lalu tak lama seringai jahil tercetak di bibir tebal milik Taehyung, masih dengan seringainya Taehyung mencondongkan wajahnya pada Jungkook.

"Jadi begitu? Geurae, gwenchana aku bisa memacari Bang Minah kalau kau tak mau jadi kekasihku." Ujar Taehyung dengan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat, Taehyung berbalik berpura-pura melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang terdiam kaku akibat mendengar ucapan jelas sadar kalau Jungkook sangat tahu siapa itu Bang Minah, gadis cantik yang tergila-gila pada Taehyung sejak ia masuk sekolah ini. Sadar Taehyung akan pergi Jungkook dengan cepat memeluk punggung tegap milik Taehyung yang mana membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang tanpa sepengetahuan Jungkook, mengerjai Bunny manisnya ini ternyata menyenangkan sekali pikirnya.

"Andwe hyung! Maksudku bukan begitu, hanya saja ..." ucapan Jungkook terhenti saat tiba-tiba Taehyung berbalik menghadap ke arahnya, Taehyung semakin tersenyum lebar melihat Jungkook yang terlihat begitu manis karena takut ia meninggalkannya.

"hahaha... ya ampun Jeon Jungkook kau begitu manis. Aku hanya bercanda ... apa sebegitu tergila-gilanya kau padaku sampai seperti itu? Haha aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu hanya demi seorang Bang Minah. Kau tahu bahkan kau lebih manis dan juga menggemaskan dari semua wanita yang pernah aku lihat." Kata Taehyung membuat Jungkook menunduk malu dan jantung yang berdebar begitu cepat.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung!" desis Jungkook mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan berpura-pura marah pada Taehyung. Taehyung mendaratkan beberapa kecupan kecil pada pipi dan hidung Jungkook karena tak tahan melihat sikap polos dan menggemaskan dari Jungkook, setelah puas ia memeluk Jungkook begitu erat lalu melepaskannya dan menatap penuh sayang iris hitam Jungkook.

"Jungie-ah, will you would my boyfriend?" tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook. Taehyung memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada Jungkook meskipun dalam hati ia sedikit was-was dengan jawaban Jungkook, Taehyung sangat tahu kalau Jungkook juga mencintainya tapi tetap saja ia takut. Bagaimana jika Jungkook menolaknya karena sikapnya dulu? Atau mungkin alasan lainnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan gusar karena sedari tadi Jungkook hanya dia menunduk tak menjawab pernyataannya, namun senyumnya mengembang saat Jungkook mendongkak memberikan senyum manis padanya dan yang membuatnya semakin melebarkan senyumnya adalah jawaban yang Jungkook berikan.

"Yes i will. Aku sudah menunggu ini sejak lama" balas Jungkook dengan senyum cerah yang terpatri indah di bibirnya. Taehyung segera mendekap Jungkook lalu mencium namja yang beberapa detik yang lalu terlalu telah sah menjadi kekasihnya itu, mereka berbagi ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu di atas atap sekolah yang menjadi saksi bisu seorang Kim Taehyung mendapatkan Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook." Ucap Taehyung disela-sela ciumannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung." Balas Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hoseok melangkah menghampiri seorang laki-laki mungil yang sedang berdiri di depan koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi, pria mungil yang mengisi relung hatinya itu berdiri seorang diri sambil mengosokkan telapak tangannya karena cuaca dingin akibat hujan lebat yang belum mereda. Hoseok tersenyum memandang adik dari sahabatnya itu lalu berjalan tanpa suara ke arahnya, tepat saat ia sampai di belakang namja itu Hoseok segera memeluknya dari belakang mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk laki-laki itu. Hoseok menaruh kepalanya di bahu namja itu dan sesekali mencium kecil perpotongan leher kekasihnya itu, membuat namja dalam pelukkannya itu menegang karena sengatan-sengatan dari kecupan kecil di lehernya.

"Hyungie~" rengek Woozi pada Hoseok. Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Hoseok namun percuma karena kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Hoseok yang begitu kuat.

"Hmm?" jawab Hoseok bergumam dengan tetap menciumi tengkuk sang kekasih. Woozi bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Hoseok bukan karena ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan Hoseok bahkan ia sangat ingin tetap seperti ini diam dalam pelukan hangat hyung yang dicintainya itu, tapi masalahnya mereka masih di area sekolah bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka dan akhirnya mereka dilaporkan kepada guru karena berbuat yang tidak-tidak di sekolah.

"Hyungie! Ini masih di sekolah, nati ada yang melihat." Ujarnya pada Hoseok namun tetap saja tidak membuat sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Wae? Sekarang sekolah sudah sepi, semua orang sudah pulang jadi untuk apa kau takut?" ucap Hoseok. Hoseok memang benar sekolah sudah sangat sepi bahkan mungkin di koridor ini hanya ada mereka berdua, semua murid pasti sudah berdiam diri di bawah selimut yang hangat daripada berdiam di sekolah dalam cuaca hujan seperti ini. Woozi menghela napas ia menyerah dan membiarkan laki-laki di belakangnya itu melakukan apapun pada tubuhnya karena jujur saja ia juga sangat menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan sang kekasih pada tubuhnya, rasanya begitu memabukkan dan begitu terasa menyenangkan. Beberapa menit dalam keadaan hening kini Hoseok membalikkan tubuh Woozi menghadap padanya, ia menatap dalam iris cokelat madu milik laki-laki yang begitu ia cintai itu menyelami tatapan meneduhkan yang dimiliki oleh namja mungil itu. Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraih bibir merah millik kekasihya itu, saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir milik Woozi ia segera melumat dan sesekali mengigit bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Hoseok mengigit pelan bibir bawah Woozi agar ia bisa memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Woozi, saat Woozi membuka mulutnya Hoseok segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua hangat milik Woozi. Ia mengeksplor seluruh celah dalam mulut kekasih manisnya. Woozi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Hoseok ia juga meremas pelan helaian rambut milik Hoseok untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Ughh.." desahan pertama meluncur indah dari bibi merah membengkak milik Woozi kala Hoseok memindahkan ciumannya pada leher putih tanpa cacat milik namjanya. Mendengar desahan kekasihnya membuat Hoseok semakin gencar mencicipi setiap inci leher putih menggoda itu, Hoseok mendorong pelan tubuh Woozi ke arah dinding yang berada di belakang kekasih manisnya itu. Woozi terus meremas acak rambut belakang hyung tercintanya ketika Hoseok semakin gencar membuat tanda merah keunguan di leher putihnya, Woozi memekik nikmat saat Hoseok mengigit kencang lehernya ditambah lidahnya yang begitu lihai memanjakan lehernya.

"Ahh.." pekik Woozi nikmat. Mereka terus larut dalam kegiatan panasnya tanpa memperdulikan jika mereka masih berada di koridor sekolah, Hoseok kembali meraup dengan rakus bibir merah kekasihnya. Ia menarik tengkuk namja manis itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Hoseok terus melumat, mengigit dan melumat lagi bibir merah yang sudah sangat membengkak karena ulahnya. Melepaskan ciumannya namun sedetik kemudian ia menuju leher yang sudah hampir penuh dengan tanda yang dibuatnya, Hoseok membuat lagi beberapa tanda kepemilikkan di leher itu. Saat Hoseok akan membuka kancing seragam milik Woozi tiba-tiba sebuah suara teriakkan menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"JUNG HOSEOK! KUBUNUH KAU BERANI MENODAI ADIKKU!" teriakkan itu menggema diseluruh penjuru koridor sekolah. Hoseok berbalik dan berubah panik saat melihat Min Yoongi dengan tatapan tajam yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja sedang berjalan bersama kekasihnya Park Jimin menuju tempatnya, dia melupakan satu fakta bahwa seorang Min yoongi itu begitu menyeramkan jika sudah berurusan dengan sang adik ataupun Jeon Jungkook. Dengan langkah seribuh Hoseok segera menarik lengan Woozi untuk lari menghindari amukan hyung tersadisya itu tanpa memperdulikan hujan yang masih turun deras, Hoseok tertawa bahagia di bawah hujan bersama kekasihnya itu.

"YA! Jung Hoseok kemari kau jangan lari!" teriak Yoongi pada Hoseok yang sudah berlari jauh bersama sang adik dan samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan Hoseok yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Min Woozi AKU MENCINTAIMU" teriak Hoseok begitu lantang di tengah lapang sekolahnya,ia berjalan mundur di lapang itu bersama hujan seraya melayangkan love sign pada laki-laki mungil di depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

END

AHHHH! Akhirnya selesai juga ff ini! Sorry untuk keterlambatan update yah? Soalnya kemarin lagi banyak kegiatan banget. Maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan tapi Bunny janji lain kali bakal lebih baik lagi bikin ff biar kalian tambah suka. Aku juga ada rencana bakal bikin sequel ff ini tapi aku nggak janji yah. Last, review juseyo!


	10. I Love You (Sequel)

I Love You (Sequel I Hate Gay)  
Author : BunnyJungie  
Cast : Vkook, Yoonmin, Namjin, Hopezi  
Genre : Romance, Friendship, Brothership  
Summary : Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook- Kim Taehyung ... AHH! Hyung andwe!- Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author POV_

.

.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian di atap sekolah waktu itu, kini hubugan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah membaik begitupun dengan ketiga pasangan lainnya. Bahkan hubungan Taekook begitu romantis dari yang lainnya membuat semua murid Bangtan High School selalu memandang iri pada mereka berdua, dengan Taehyung yang begitu protektif dan sabar ditambah sifat Jungkook yang lemut juga perhatian membuat siapa saja berseru iri. Lihat saja sekarang ini apa yang Taehyung dan Jungkook lakukan, berdiam diri menatap langit malam di balkon apartemen mereka dengan posisi Taehyung memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Romantis bukan? Jungkook bahkan sekarang sudah kembali menjadi sosok yang manis dan mengemaskan bukan sosok mengerikan juga nakal, membuat semua hyung juga kekasihnya bernafas lega. Namun yang membuat Taehyung juga yang lain bingung adalah masalah perjodohan antara Jungkook dengan Seulgi yang sampai sekarang masih belum jelas, dan sepertinya Jungkook pun eggan membahasanya. Meski ia penasaran setengah mati tapi Taehyung lebih memilih diam dan membiarkan Jungkook yang menjelaskannya sendiri nanti, karena jika ia bertanya sekarang ia takut dengan jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan dari mulut kekasihnya itu. Mereka berdua masih tenggelam dalam kesunyian, menyalurkan rasa hangat yang begitu nyaman pada tubuh keduanya. Mereka berdua terus memejamkan mata hingga suara merdu Jungkook memutuskan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hyung?" paggil Jungkook tetap dalam posisinya. Taehyung hanya mengumam untuk menjawab panggilan Jungkook, karena kini ia sedang fokus pada leher jenjang sang kekasih.

Jungkook menghela napas pelan lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menyakinkan dirinya memberitahu Taehyung tentang ia dan Kang Seulgi. Jungkook berpalik menghadap yang lebih tua, ia menatap lekat sosok itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat kening namja yang ditatapnya mengerutkan kening bingung. Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya menyadari tatapan Jungkook yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, ia membiarkan Jungkook menatapnya walaupun Taehyung merasa risih karena tatapannya begitu sulit ia baca. Jungkook mengenggam kedua lengan Taehyung tanpa melepas tatapannya dari sang kekasih.

"Hyung ..." Jungkook menjilat pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum meneruskan ucapannya. "kau ingat ketika aku turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Seulgi hari itu?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Rahang Taehyung mengeras mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Jungkook, tentu saja ia ingat jelas apa yang terjadi bahkan masih menempel jelas di kepalanya apa yang diucapkan laki-laki manis di hadapannya ini.

.

.

 _POV end_

.

.

 _Taehyung POV_

.

.

"Hyung ..." Jungkook menjilat pelan bibir bawahnya sebelum meneruskan ucapannya. "kau ingat ketika aku turun dari mobil yang sama dengan Seulgi hari itu?" tanya Jungkook hati-hati. Rahangku mengeras mendengar kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Jungkook, tentu saja aku ingat jelas apa yang terjadi bahkan masih menempel jelas di kepalaku apa yang diucapkan laki-laki manis di hadapanku ini. Tidak, jangan sekarang Jungkook-ah. Aku belum siap mengetahui semuanya sekarang, aku mohon biarkan aku menikmati moment kebesamaan kita lebih lama tanpa adanya beban juga penghalang. Aku menelan ludahku kasar melihat tatapan Jungkook yang meminta jawaban padaku, kenapa rasanya begitu sulit hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu? Kenapa suaraku serasa menghilang begitu saja? Aku menghela napas kasar lalu menatap lembut malaikat cantik di hadapanku ini, meraih jari-jari lentik nan lembutnya untuk kugenggam.

"Ya, hyung menginggatnya. Ada apa kau menanyakan tentang ini?" balasku. Kulihat Jungkook mengigit bibirnya pelan, bola matanya begerak gelisah. Aku menghela napas lagi melihat Jungkook hanya diam tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku, aku mengangkat lengan kananku untuk menyentuh pipi gembilnya dan lengan sebelahnya kubiarkan tetap mengenggam lengannya.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanyaku padanya. Jungkook meraih tanganku yang berada di pipinya lalu menunduk tak membiarkan aku menatap manik hitamnya.

"Appa menjodohkan aku dengan Seulgi hyung." Ujarnya lirih, sangat lirih hingga aku bahkan hampir tak mendengarnya jika bukan karena jarak kami yang sangat dekat. Aku memejamkan mata menahan rasa sesak yang menguar begitu saja di dadaku, pegangan tanganku melemas seiring dengan denyutan dadaku yang semakin terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini meskipun aku tak menginginkannya." lanjutnya. Aku melangkah mundur memberi jarak antara aku dan Jungkook, aku menatap tajam juga dingin ke arahnya. Amarahku memuncak mendengar semua ucapannya, jika ia memang di jodohkan dengan gadis populer itu lalu untuk apa dia menerimaku satu bulan yang lalu?

"Kau brengsek Jeon Jungkook!" aku berteriak ke arahnya dengan air mata yang kutahan sekuat mungkin agar tak meluncur.

"Jika sejak awal kau memang dijodohkan untuk apa kau menerimaku HAH? Untuk apa? Beritahu aku untuk apa?" cercaku seraya mencengkram kerah bajunya juga air mata yang berhasil lolos dari pelupuk mataku.

.

.

 _POV end_

.

.

 _Jungkook POV_

.

.

"Kau brengsek Jeon Jungkook!" Tae hyung berteriak ke arahku dengan air mata yang mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Jika sejak awal kau memang dijodohkan untuk apa kau menerimaku HAH? Untuk apa? Beritahu aku untuk apa?" cercanya seraya mencengkram kerah bajuku juga air mata yang berhasil lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat air mata Tae hyung mengalir jatuh di pipinya, dadaku berdenyut perih melihat air matanya. Aku mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Tae hyung pada kerah bajuku yang membuatku kesulitan untuk bernafas, aku terbatuk saat cengkraman itu akhirnya terlepas sungguh ini begitu terasa sakit karena Tae hyung sangat kencang mencengkramnya.

 _Uhuk..uhuk...uhuk_

"Hyu..ng"

"Jika ini semua hanya bahan pembalasan dendammu padaku 'SELAMAT' kau berhasil Jeon Jungkook! Kau berhasil membuatku hancur sekarang!" ujarnya tajam lalu pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di balkon apartemen. Aku menghela napas prustasi, dengan cepat aku melangkah menyusul Tae hyung ke dalam kamar kamu. Aku meraih tangan namja yang kucintai ini dan menariknya kembali ke hadapanku

"Hyung, aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu." Titahku lembut. Ia menatapku tajam membuatku meringis pelan namun aku tak perduli dan tetap menariknya mendekat padaku. Aku menghapus air matanya yang masih mengalir deras dengan lembut seakan ia adalah benda pecah yang harus ku jaga baik-baik.

"Hyung ... aku memang tidak bisa menolak perjodohan itu karena itu adalah permintaan appa. Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku memberitahu mereka kalau aku mencintai anak dari keluarga Kim yang juga sahabat Eomma." Terangku. Aku terkekeh pelan saat melihat wajah bingung juga terkejut yang ditunjukkan oleh Tae hyung. Aku berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku setelah mengatakan semua itu, ya tuhan aku malu sekali dan aku yakin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 _Greb_

Aku tersentak kaget saat sebuah tubuh memelukku begitu erat, kuulurkan lenganku menuju pinggangnya membalas pelukannya tak kalah erat. Aku melesakkan wajahku ke dada bidang milik Tae hyung mencari rasa hangat juga nyaman di sana.

"Kau membuatku takut Kookie" lirih Tae hyung padaku. Aku terkekeh mendengar penuturan Tae hyung, dengan segara aku melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa keras karena wajahnya yang begitu terlihat lucu.

"HAHAHAHA! Ya ampun hyung kau lucu sekali, sungguh." Gelakku semakin tak terkontrol saat melihat wajah Tae hyung yang memerah karena habis menangis tadi ditambah saat ini ia sedang memajukan bibirnya pose andalannya jika sedang marah.

.

.

 _POV end_

.

.

.

 _Author POV_

.

.

Jungkook menghentikan tawanya saat Taehyung menatapnya begitu intens dan juga posisi mereka terasa begitu dekat, ia kan jadi merasa risih dan salah tingkah ditatap sedalam itu.

"Hyu..hyung" cicitnya seraya melangkah mundur menghindari Taehyung yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Jungkook terus melangkah mundur dan dengan lihai Taehyung menyesuikan langkah si manis, hingga akhirnya

 _Brak_

-tubuh Jungkook terhempas ke atas ranjang dengan tubuh Taehyung berada di atasnya mengunci setiap pergerakan Jungkook. Taehyung menaruh kedua lengannya di sisi kepala Jungkook untuk menumpu tubuhnya agar tak menimpa sang kekasih, ia menatap sepasang mata milik Jungkook begitu dalam sehingga membuat makhluk di bawahnya salah tingkah juga gugup.

"Hyung bisakah kau menyingkir? Kau berat." Ucap Jungkook tanpa menatap Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung berseru gemas dalam hati, lihatlah bagaimana bola mata itu bergerak sembarang arah, pipi gembul yang bersemu merah hingga menuju telinga benar-benar manis kekasihnya itu. Taehyung merunduk mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jungkook untuk membisikan sesuatu pada tubuh di bawahnya itu.

"Puas menggodaku ? hm? Jadi apa boleh aku memberi hukumannya sekarang?" tanya Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook dan itu sukses membuat tubuh dibawahnya menegang takut.

Belum sempat Jungkook menjawab Taehyung sudah lebih dulu mencium area lehernya yang mana mau tak mau membuat Jungkook menahan napasnya, Jungkook mengigit bibirnya saat Taehyung mulai menyesap kuat lehernya.

"Jangan ditahan sayang, mendesahlah!" titah Taehyung berbisik lalu meneruskan kegiatannya menyesap leher milik Jungkook.

"AH!" satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibir bengkak milik Jungkook kala Taehyung mengigit kuat lehernya, meskipun rasanya sakit tapi tetap terasa nikmat karena lidah Taehyung bermain begitu lihai di kulit putih milik Jungkook.

Merasa sudah cukup dengan leher Jungkook kini Taehyung berpindah menuju dada milik sang kekasih, ia membuka satu-persatu kancing piama yang Jungkook kenakan. Setelah semuanya berhasil ia buka Taehyung segera meluncurkan aksinya, mengelus lembut perut rata milik Jungkook dengan tatapan mata yang tertuju pada makhluk manis di bawahnya. Menatap bagaimana mata itu terpejam, bibir yang setengah terbuka, napas yang memburu juga warna merah samar yang terlukis indah di pipi gembul milik Jungkook. Saat tangan Taehyung sampai di nipple kelincinya, dengan lihai ia memilin benda cokelat itu hingga membuat Jungkook mendesah menyeruakan nama Taehyung Taehyung dan Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya mampu mendesahkan nama sang kekasih kala Taehyung mengerjai tubuhnya yang begitu mampu menghantarkan rasa nikmat di tubuhnya, tubuh Jungkook menggelinjang saat Taehyung memainkan nipple-nya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Ahn... Taaee...hyuu..ngg..." lagi desahan itu menggema di kamar apartemen mereka.

Malam yang sunyi saat ini bersama suara deritan kasur juga suara desahan keduanya menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan dua manusia yang saling mencintai dan berakhirnya sebuah penantian menyakitkan kedua makhluk adam di dalam sana.

.

.

 _End_

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

Taehyung terbangun saat sinar matahari menyilaukan kedua matanya, ia menggeliat pelan merasakan tubuhnya yang begitu terasa pegal akibat kegiatan panasnya semalam dengan sang kekasih. Ia menunduk untuk menatap mahakarya tuhan yang tercipta begitu indah sedang terlelap di dalam dekapannya, ia menarik tubuh polos Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya dengan sangat pelan karena sejujurnya tubuh mereka masih menyatu di bawah sana.

"Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook." Gumamnya seraya mengecup lama kening milik Jungkook

Semalam Taehyung bersikeras agar miliknya tidak dilepas dari lubang Jungkook, karena terlalu lelah akhirnya Jungkook hanya mengangguk mengiyakan malas juga kalau harus berdebat disaat tubuhnya begitu terasa remuk dan ia sangat mengantuk. Namun tanpa sadar gerakan pelan itu malah membuat junior milik Taehyung kembali menyentuh titik terdalam milik Jungkook dan berhasil membuat sosok di dekapannya mendesah dalam tidurnya,

"Enghh..."

Taehyung membeku mendengar desahan yang lolos dari bibir kekasihnya, jujur saja itu membuatnya kembali menegang. Menyeringai, tanpa meminta persetujuan Taehyung kembali mengerakkan miliknya di lubang milik Jungkook. Merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan malas Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan namun semakin lama gerakan itu semakin terasa nikmat dan membuatnya mendesah, Jungkook melotot saat sadar sosok di yang mendekapnya ini sedang melakukan apa. Ia segera bangkit namun dengan gerakan cepat sosok yang ia tahu adalah kekasihnya lebih cepat menariknya kembali berbaring dan ia bisa melihat Taehyung berada di atasnya sedang mengerakan milikya di dalam sana.

"Agghhh... hyuuu...nnggg... ap...a ya..ng kau laku...kannn...?" tanyannya dengan suara desahan. Taehyung hanya tersenyum santai lalu membalas pertanyaan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Menu...rut...mu.." tanyanya kembali. Taehyung semakin mempercepat gerakannya di bawah sana membuat Jungkook mengerang prustasi karena nikmat.

"AH hyung andwe!" teriaknya seraya mencoba menghentikan Taehyung dari kegiatannya.

.

.

 **Real End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai BabyJungie balik lagi! Gimana nih sequelnya menurut kalian? Baguskah? Maaf yah kalau sequelnya kurang bagus atau memuaskan, maaf juga karena terlalu lama update. Habis kemarin2 nggak ada ide buat jalan ceritanya jadi deh lama, tolong maklum yah kalau ada typo atau kesalahan lain. Kalian bisa kasih tahu kalau ada kesalahan.**

 **.**

 **Last, review juseyo..**


End file.
